


Triple Treble

by geishakini



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geishakini/pseuds/geishakini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey about finding love in the midst of a crazy but wonderful life.</p><p> </p><p>**This story is mostly AU and partially OOC**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my own original story; dates, times, places and events might be altered to fit this story. Please be gentle this is a first for me.....an original story based around my fav band Pentatonix!! I also have some original major female characters and some other minor characters, all of which I own and where made by me. Hope you like!

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Avi sat at his laptop on the tour bus as the group made their way to their next stop on the tour. He sat there quiet and contemplative as he searched through Youtube videos trying to kill some time.

 

He looked around a moment and smiled....everyone was doing their own thing at the moment...they had just finished going over some arrangements and other last minute details to practice at the next sound rehearsal.

 

He sat there searching through videos when he came across one that really piqued his interest. He clicked on the video and set it for full screen view. While waiting for the video to load, he read over the title once more. It was simply titled “Ring of Fire – By Triple Treble,” he smirked slightly at the play on words before hitting the play button.

 

He watched the first few seconds of the opening with mild interest until he heard the most angelic voice he's ever heard in his life. He sat there a moment mesmerized continuing to watch the video in amazement. He had to applaud the group on putting such a different and unique spin on the man in black classic.

 

He couldn't stop himself from smiling, when the video finally revealed the beautiful face of the lead singer in the group, flanked only by two others. He glanced around and turned up the volume on his Mac, so that the rest of the group could hear.

 

“Oh my god! Hey turn it down would ya?!” Mitch yelled from the back as him and Scott came to the front of the bus where Avi was sitting.

 

“Wait what is that?!” Kevin asked now, intrigued as him and Kirstie now joined the rest of their friends huddled around Avi's laptop.

 

Scott just shook his head and said nothing as he pointed at the screen. The five of them sat there in silence for a moment their eyes glued to the screen.

 

“Damnget it sis!” Mitch exclaimed loudly as the main singer displayed her wide vocal range. “Yea...” Avi said transfixed.

 

“Oh snap!!” Kevin shouted watching another female in the video, break it down in some wicked vocal percussion and beat-boxing.

 

“I want to meet them!!” Kirstie gushed excitedly jumping up and down slightly clapping her hands. “Let's message them!” Scott said whipping out his cell. “And say what...?!” Avi asked nervously glancing at Scott from the corner of his eye as the video ended.

 

“I think I'm in love!” Kevin sighed dreamily flopping back down on the couch beside Avi. “Me too...” Avi agreed as he sat back thinking.

 

“Okay so like check it out guys....I wrote a comment on their video and then I sent them a comment to their Twitter page” Scott declared to the rest of the group hanging onto his phone for dear life.

 

“And?...” Mitch asked looking over Scott's shoulder at his screen. “Well, nothing yet, but maybe we'll get lucky” Scott commented as he pocketed his phone again.

 

They all nodded as they slowly went back to their own activities. A few hours later the silence was broken by a loud squeal.

 

“What?!” Kirstie shouted running into the room to see Scott and Mitch huddled around Scott's phone. “Hey babe lemme call you back” She spoke softly into the line as she hung up her phone and slipped it in her back pocket.

 

“They responded....” Mitch trailed off in anticipation as Avi and Kevin came barreling into the room. The three of them sat around Mitch and Scott and waited for them to say something.

 

“Well.....” Avi said, slightly nervous yet excited.

 

“Weeeellllll, they like totally blew up my phone...” Scott said laughing “Like they sent me soooo many responses” he said passing around the phone for everyone else to see.

 

“Oh my god, they want to meet us?!” Mitch shouted jumping up and down.

 

“You're kidding?!” Avi said slightly bewildered as he sat there smiling like a clown. “Well, what did you tell them?!” Kevin glanced at Scott.

 

“Nothing yet, what should we say?” Scott commented. “Hmm, well where are they? Like what state do they live in?” Kirstie asked contemplatively.

 

“Hmm looks like Oklahoma...” Mitch said looking at his phone as well, ahh the wonders of smart phones right?

 

“Well that shouldn't be so bad, we've been before. Besides I generally like it there...” Kirstie said thinking back.

 

“Wait wait wait, hold on guys!!” Scott said stopping all conversation in the room. “What?” Avi inquired looking over at Scott a moment. “She sent me her number!!” Scott gushed.

 

“Who did?” Keven asked. “The lead chick Leilani....” Scott trailed off.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Okay I totally sent them my number...” Leilani gushed looking at her friends and fellow group mates, Kini and Kai.

 

“Oh my god, what did they say??” Kai squealed with excitement.

 

“Weeellll you know what they said on our Youtube vid...how much they were impressed and liked it and all that, last thing I said was how much we'd love to meet them some day and gave em my number...” Leilani explained.

 

“Well, Lei did they call or text or anything yet?!” Kini asked shaking her friend excitedly. “No, not yet...” Lei replied.

 

“We should get back to practicing anyways, and maybe we'll get lucky” Kai smiled in response.

 

“Yea...” the others replied before going back to their notes for their next cover song they we're going to do for their Youtube channel.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Okay well, before we even think to contact them we need to know more about them” Avi reasoned, not wanting to look silly in front of these amazing girls.

 

“Well, I'm sure we can find something online...” Kirstie said grabbing Avi's Macbook from him and bringing up the various social media sites.

 

“Anything?” Mitch asked looking over his best friends shoulder. “Hmm, just what's on Facebook and twitter really” Kirstie replied scouring the trios Facebook page.

 

“Okay so it says here that they're cousins...all from the Oklahoma area, and currently enrolled at the University of Oklahoma. Thelead singer,Leilani was born Leilani U'ilani Higa April 21st, 1990....oh hey look at that Avi, she's only a year younger than you!” Kirstie said with a small wink at Avi, who blushed just ever so slightly.

 

“Next is Kai, born Kai Shin Higa October 1, 1989....looks like she's the beat-boxer of the group” Kirstie said after reading through some more of the information. “The last member is Kini Morgan Hall born May 5, 1986, they formed Triple Treble shortly after starting college back in 2010...” Kirstie read off.

 

“Wow, I'm surprised they haven't like gone viral or anything...” Scott said thoughtfully as he browsed their Youtube channel on his cell. “Although some of their vids have gotten over 700,000 views as of lately” he said absentmindedly, all the while liking every one of the girls videos available.

 

“Okay okay, so what now?” Mitch asked looking around the room as everyone exchanged glances with one another. “TEXT THEM!!” They all shouted at once followed by fits of laughter.

 

“Okay make Avi do it!” Kirstie said grabbing Scott's phone and shoving it towards the surprised bass singer of their ensemble.

 

“Whoa wait, why me?” Avi asked nervously, carefully taking Scott's phone from an excited Kirstie.

 

“Well, you practically started this whole thing!!” Kevin said agreeing with Kirstie on the choice.

 

“Okay okay, but I'm not doing it from Scott's phone” Avi said giving in to the pressure as he pulled out his own phone from his pocket. “What's the number then?” Avi questioned as Scott read them off to him.

 

He input the number and paused unsure what to say. “What do I say???” He exclaimed looking around at the people he called family.

 

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF...” Kirstie trailed off as she grabbed Avi's phone and quickly typed in a message and hit send.

 

“Why do I always have to do everything for you guys, it's like you guys have never talked to a woman before” she complained with a laugh and huge smile.

 

“Well **_I_** have no problem talking to women....I just happen to like boys more” Mitch said with a laugh and a wink.

 

“Anyways, any word from the girls?” Scott inquired, looking over at Kirstie.

 

“Okay so well, we've been going back and forth for a few now, and they're super excited and would love to meet someday, turns out they were all in the music theater class below mine right before I left to come audition for the sing-off” Kirstie rambled explaining some of what her and the girls were chatting about. “Anyways, I told them we might have some free time coming up and we could probably meet up with them soon” she explained.

 

“That's true, we do have a few weeks off coming up...” Avi said contemplatively.

 

“Yea that would be fun...a little road trip before heading back to Cali” Mitch exclaimed excitedly.

 

“Well I could text them back and let them know and see what they think.” Kirstie said already furiously typing back a response.

 

A few minutes passed before a reply came. “Okay so they said that they're available midSeptember, seeing as all their shows and interviews will be wrapped up by then” Kirstie explained to the group.

 

“That's perfect!” Scott said smiling.

 

“Oh, hold on hold on hold on....” Kirstie said waving a hand around excitedly before mouthing “they're calling” which effectively shushed the boys as she answered Avi's phone, which had begun to ring only a few seconds ago.

 

“Hi Avi's phone! Kirstie here!” Kirstie smiled and winked as Avi showed his trademark super-frown...a little disappointed he didn't get to answer the call, as Kirstie switched it over to speakerphone.

 

There was a second of silence before a trio of angelic voices came “Hello!” came three singsong voices as they greeted Pentatonix in perfect harmony.

 

“Hello!!!” all five members of Pentatonix crooned back at the trio.

 

“We're so excited! We can't wait until September” Leilani all but gushed over the phone.

 

“Yea!! We had to stop Lei from like totally freaking out over here!” Kai called from the distance.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Leilani cried embarrassed.

 

“Haha that's okay, I think we just about killed Avi too...” Mitch laughed, his voice twinkling like bells.

 

Avi frowned again, glaring playfully at Mitch before the two rejoined the conversation with the girls on the other line.

 

“Okay so, well, we were talking and we're doing this little gig for some family and friends the week you all are here and we were wondering if you all would like to join us? It's gonna be really great, lots of music and dancing and food!” Leilani asked.

 

“Yea I think that would be great, we haven't really got to wind down and relax in a while so that would be so fun!!” Kirstie said, solidifying the groups invitation.

 

“Wicked!!” the trio exclaimed happily as the two groups chatted away for another hour exchanging life stories and all around get to know yous.

 

“Okay well I guess we'll see you all in about a month, have a killer time on the rest of the tour with Kelly!!” the trio chorused.

 

“Hey thanks, and you guys keep up the Youtube channel, almost one mil subbies so far!! Go kick some ass, we'll be watching!!” Mitch exclaimed in a singsong voice and hung up, passing Avi back his phone.

 

“Well, I guess by this time next month we'll be partying soon!” Scott bubbled happily and with that the group was off to bed to rest up for the next show.

 

The days and weeks flew by for our group as the tour with Kelly Clarkson came to a close. Turns out Kelly was ordered to strict vocal rest which meant she had to unfortunately cancel her remaining shows of the tour. Our group took it in stride and understood. All the while Avi kept in touch with the trio confirming their arrival and directions to the meet up spot.

 

Finally it was R and R time. They took their time on the drive from Atlanta. They made a pit stop in Birmingham for a few days followed by a stop at Graceland in Memphis, and a quick day trip in Little Rock.It was abouteight in the morning as PTX sat around the little table in the tour bus chatting about the last few days of the concert and their upcoming days off while they all shared a cup of coffee.

 

“Okay guys, we’ve just crossed into Oklahoma!” Genevieve announced to the group while she confirmed the directions Avi had given her a few days before.

 

“So any word from the girls?” Scott asked Avi, while they sat around.

 

“Why you looking at me like that for?” Avi questioned, raising an eyebrow at Scott. “Oh well you know, maybe because you've been texting away every chance you get since we talked to them!” Scott threw back as he smiled at Avi.

 

“Look just because I've texted her a _few_ times doesn't mean I've been glued to my phone like you and Mitch always are” Avi shot back with a shrug trying to pretend he hadn't actually been doing what he was accused of.

 

“Yea yea sure, I've seen you texting her every break we got” Mitch pipped up adding his two cents to the fray.

 

“You guys are unbelievable” Avi said with a slight chuckle as he shook his head and resisted the urge to look at his phone.

 

Scott and Mitch practically drilled a hole into his head staring at him like that. “Okay okay, yes I've heard from her, and she said to just let her know when we're close and her and the others will meet us and we can all go together to their family's place” Avi replied giving in.

 

“I knew it!! You owe me ten!” Mitch chorused looking over at the rest of the group. “Dang man!” Kevin laughed as he, Kirstie and Scott each forked over the ten bucks.

 

After a few more hours Genevieve called back to them letting them know that they were ten minutes out. “I'll call them if you want to Avi” Kirstie offered as she smiled knowingly at her best friend.

 

“Uh yea sure thanks” Avi replied a little nervously as he handed her his cell. She placed the call as the others were finishing getting ready. “You okay?” she asked a few minutes later, after finishing the call and handed his phone back to him.

 

“Uh yea, kinda” he answered with a small shrug. “Are you nervous?” Kirstie asked placing a hand on her friends' shoulder. “A little bit” Avi admitted with a small smile.

 

“Don't worry, I think Leilani likes you too” Kirstie smiled with a small laugh and a wink as she went to get herself ready.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Oh my god, they're almost here!!” Leilani whined slightly nervous. “What am I going to wear?!”

 

“Chill out girl, just be cool like always, you got this!” Kai encouraged, helping her cousin and band mate pick out a killer outfit.

 

“I'm kinda nervous too” Kai admitted, getting dressed in the outfit she picked for this special day.

 

“Hey I am too, but I'm not the ones with HUGE crushes” Kini laughed watching her fellow band mates frantically get ready.

 

“Oh can it!” the other two exclaimed as they put the finishing touches on their appearance before joining Kini and making their way downstairs to the living room.

 

“Okay, shall we then?” Leilani asked grabbing her keys and cell phone while the three of them made their way to the cars and got in before pulling out of the driveway to the meet up spot.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“What if they don't show?” Kevin asked sitting on the couch next to Avi as they looked out the window at the Oklahoma scenery flicking by.

 

“Oh come on, I highly doubt they won't show up after all this, besides I don't think Leilani and Kai would miss this for the world. They seemed to be pretty awestruck over you two” Kirstie replied with a smile as she next to the two on the couch.

 

“Really they said that?” Avi questioned looking at Kevin then back again, smiling widely on the inside. How could it be that just in a few weeks time he found himself thinking about Leilani all the time. That wasn't normal for him, he kept telling himself he was too busy to like someone let alone to try and date anyone right now.

 

“Even if they did what makes you think I'd tell you?” Kirstie challenged with a smile. Her plan was working just the way she wanted it too. It saddened her slightly to see two of her best friends alone during the best times of their lives....not having that special someone to share these days with.

 

Her and Jeremy are very much in love and talked of getting married. Then there was Mitch and Scott, who, finally, after what seemed like forever, had gotten together...all thanks to her.

 

“Fine just torture them why don't you Kirstie” Mitch laughed playfully punching Kirstie in the arm lightly. “Oh trust me I plan too!!” Kirstie laughed as they felt the bus come to a slow stop in the parking lot of a huge nature park.

 

“Oh hey we must be here!” Scott shouted happily as they all scrambled off the bus, ready to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. They loved being on tour, but they also loved just being able to relax and enjoy life when they could.

 

“I wonder if they're here yet?” Kevin asked looking all around for any signs of another vehicle in the parking lot. At the moment however it seems like that they were the only people around.

 

For a few moments the group took the opportunity to snap some pics and update their twitter and Facebook feeds with some pics, hashtag down time.

 

Not long after that two vehicles pulled up next to the bus and three women stepped out of the cars. Kevin and Avi glanced at one another and smiled as the trio approached their group.

 

“HEY!!” the trio chorused walking up to PTX. “OH MY GOSH!! HEY!” PTX chorused back.

 

“It's so great to finally meet you guys in person!!” A short girl with long black hair exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

Leilani was a short girl of about 5'5 with long black hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of shorts, a red flannel top, tied at the waist, and a pair of well worn chucks. Kai appeared to be of mixed race about the same height also wearing a pair of shorts but sported a red tank and boots and had chin length black hair. Kini was 5'7 wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt with short cropped black hair and a backwards ball cap.

 

“It's such an honor to finally meet you, we all love your Youtube videos!” Scott exclaimed smiling.

 

“So we seem to know each other kind of well but who's who exactly?” Mitch asked, smiling.

 

“Well I'm Kini, and this is Kai and Leilani” Kini introduced them pointing to each in turn.

 

“Well, I'm Mitch, of course and then we have Scott, Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi” Mitch introduced everyone as they exchanged quick hugs.

 

“Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!” Leilani smiled, fanning herself.

 

“Haha, trust me the pleasure is all ours” Avi said with a deep chuckle. He was elated on the inside, practically jumping for joy like a love sick schoolgirl. He shook his head slightly at his own thoughts and turned his attention back to the trio.

 

“Yea, you guys are awesome!! I was amazed, I totally binge watched all of your videos, I'm very impressed with the vocals!” Kirstie said beaming at the trio.

 

“Really? Thanks, that means a lot, we've been doing this for so long now its nice to finally start to see all the hard work paying off” Leilani replied hugging her cousins.

 

“Well we have an hour or two before we need to get along to the family, so we figured if you guys just wanted to chill for a bit we could show you around?” Kai commented.

 

“Yea that would be awesome!! This park is amazing!” Scott praised as he spun around his arms out to his sides laughing.

 

“Well I think we can arrange something” Kini laughed as she led the way down a small trail.

 

“So how long have you guys been singing?” Kirstie wondered out loud.

 

“Umm, well I've been singing since I was about three years old” Leilani commented thoughtfully “And well I guess you could say we all started at around three but we didn't really start singing together until college” she finished.

 

“That's amazing!” Kevin replied truly impressed so far.

 

“But we also do many other things..” Kai piped up getting inquiring looks from PTX. “Well all of us also plays an instrument and dances” Kini responded.

 

“Oh? What do you all play?” Avi questioned the girls.

 

“Well Leilani plays guitar, bass and piano. Kai plays the violin. And I play drums, but when it comes to singing Kai does the vocal percussion and beat-boxing” Kini summed up with a smile.

 

“Wow, that's amazing, why don't you guys play when you sing then?” Mitch pondered as he waited a beat.

 

“We prefer our voices to shine, to really showcase the music and what we strive for and believe in. We put a lot of heart into the songs we do” Leilani explained.

 

“Yea we're the same” Scott replied with a nod, as the two groups came upon a fire pit in the middle of a small picnic area. They all sat down around it, Avi next to Leilani, Kevin next to Kai, Kirstie next to Kini, and of course Mitch next to Scott.

 

They all chatted and soon PTX discovers that the trio of girls are of mixed race Hawaiian and Japanese primarily, with Kai being an exception because of her dad being African-American descent. And that the trio planned to show them many things custom to their heritage at their family get together.

 

They all goofed off a bit, taking pics of them all together, posting stuff to Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. Random jamming sessions everyone showcasing their unique talent, harmonizing to various songs and putting together some crazy mash-ups of totally random songs.

 

“Okay well, it's about that time to head out” Lei said, slightly saddened that they had to stop their fun little excursion.

 

“Let's go!! I can't wait, we've needed a good wind down session for a while” Kirstie exclaimed laughing musically. These girls were awesome, she hadn't laughed like this in a while, or felt this happy and carefree either. She smiled knowingly, these were the type of girls Avi and Kevin needed in their lives right now, and she would make sure that it happened.

 

“Okay well let's see, do you guys have a car? If not we can all fit in both of ours and your driver can follow, my parents have a huge place you guys can stay for however long you guys plan to be in town. And there's plenty place on our land that you guys can put the bus” Lei offered the group.

 

PTX looked around at each other and nodded, “Yea that would be great!” Kirstie agreed as they all made their way back to the bus.

 

 

 

 

Continued in Chapter 2

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time:** _

 

PTX looked around at each other and nodded, “Yea that would be great!” Kirstie agreed as they all made their way back to the bus.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Once they arrived back at the bus PTX informed Genevieve of their plans and met up with the girls at their cars.

 

“Okay I figured however you guys want to split up you can, there's plenty of room in both cars” Leilani explained hoping that Avi would choose to ride with her.

 

“Well Avi, why don't you and Kevin ride with Leilani and Kai and the rest of us will ride with Kini” Mitch decided, having learned from Kirstie on the walk back what her little idea was for the bass and beat boxer of their little group.

 

“Yea sure, sounds good to me” Avi agreed as they went to their assigned vehicles. They all piled into to Lei's car as she started the engine.

 

“So what do you guys like to listen to?” Lei asked as she got herself situated and buckled up plugging her IPod into the auxiliary jack. “Just about anything really” Kevin pipped up.

 

“Okay cool, just checkin' didn't want you guys stuck in the car giving us weird looks or anything” Lei laughed as she selected a play-list and hit play as they left the parking lot.

 

“Haha, I don't think that's possible” Avi said from the passenger seat, flashing a smile back at Kevin who nodded slightly in agreement with his roommate.

 

“Okay good” Kai laughed. She laughed a little harder when a PTX song came blasting over the audio system. As the next song starts to play Leilani can't help but giggle and smile to herself, of all the songs...this definitely best described the situation in the car at the moment.

 

Soon the next song started playing as Lei turned up the volume slightly and rolled down the windows. “Love this song!” Kai said smiling putting her arms up, jamming out. Next thing you know Kevin jumps in with his beat boxing and Avi on his vocal percussion.

 

Lei glances in the rear view mirror and smiles widely at Kai as they jump in as well lending their own twist to the song. “Dang girl we need to do this as a cover!” Kai commented. “You think so? Haven't we already done a lot of Timberlake's songs already though?” Lei said thoughtfully.

 

“What's one more?” Kai laughed as they continued to jam out in the car on the drive. Song after song played as the four of them sang and goofed off.

 

“Here we are!!” Lei exclaimed as she pulled up the driveway to a massive house just outside the city limits. “Dammmmnnn!” Kevin said looking up at the house as they all got out of the car waiting for the others to join them.

 

Lei and Kai laughed as the others walked up to them. “What's so funny?” Mitch asked, curious. “Oh nothing!” Kai exclaimed laughing as Lei lead the way into the house.

 

“Oh my gosh this place is awesome!!” Scott exclaimed once they were all inside. “Would you guys like a quick tour before we went out back?” Leilani asked turning to the others.

 

“Of course!!” Mitch said as they all followed Leilani. She took them through the entire house top to bottom. Now to say that the house was big would be a total lie, it was like this place could fit a hundred people maybe more, it was huge. Since it was still early in the day our group milled about the house chatting away and helping out where they could. Finally the afternoon rolled around and it was time.

 

“Alright guys let's party!!” Kini called when they were all downstairs again and led the way to the backyard. The backyard was huge too! Beautifully decorated in tropical and Asian designs, a huge pool in the middle of the lawn and an expansive covered patio for those rainy days. Not far off in the distance was a bonfire pit, which at this moment looked to be getting prepared to be lit later.

 

The yard backed up to a fresh water spring where a volleyball net was set up. The group had just stepped outside and was soon flanked by the trios parents.

 

“Guys these are our parents..” Lei said introducing the group to the six adults that had came up to them.

 

“You have a wonderful home, I hope we were helpful enough” Avi said shaking hands with Lei's father.

 

“Yes and thank you, please make yourselves at home, there's plenty of barbecue and lots of other food to go around, in a little while we'll start the entertainment before we light the bonfire” Glenn, Lei's father, replied.

 

“Oh I am so there!” Avi replied with a flash of a smile before he dashed off in the direction of the food.

 

“Well sir, I don't think any of us will ever be able to thank you enough” Mitch said with a laugh as they parted ways with the six adults and followed in Avi's footsteps to the buffet table.

 

“Wow, look at all of this food!!” Kirstie replied, grabbing a small stack of plates and passed one to each person. “Yea, my dad always makes a lot of food, but some stuff is pot luck style so everyone usually brings something. Hmm, let's see there's barbecue down there, Hawaiian food in the middle, and Japanese on this end” Lei said as she helped herself.

 

“Yea, if you're not sure what something is just ask, all the food is super good though!” Kini said as she went down the line filling up her plate.

 

“Or if you'd like we could just give a small tour if you will..” Kai commented with a smile as she watched PTX look over their choices.

 

“Yea, I'm fine with that, although I like a lot of different foods, so I might just try my luck and try a little bit of everything” Kirstie said with a laugh as Lei and the girls detailed each dish.

 

Soon they were all seated at a table that Avi had snagged during his rush for barbecue. “Did you guys want something to drink?” Lei asked setting her plate down next to Avi as she smiled at him.

 

“Yea, umm what is there?” Scott asked. “Well I'll be grabbing waters for all of us but I thought that I'd offer something else as well if you guys wanted” Lei replied. “Yea we generally have it all, Uncle Glenn doesn't skimp on anything when it comes to the family get together” Kai replied with a small laugh.

 

“Well let's just go with waters for now and then we'll see!” Mitch said with a small wink. “Okay not a problem” Lei replied as she went to turn away. “Hey wait up Lei, I'll give you a hand” Avi called to her.

“Be right back guys” Avi said to his friends.

 

“Oh do take your time” Kirstie called back with a huge smile as she watched the two leave.

 

“Oh you are so fierce!” Mitch replied with a giggle as he lightly punched Kirstie in the arm. “Yea I know, it's so fun!” she exclaimed, as the couple returned from their voyage, waters in hand.

 

“Here we go, everyone dig in!” Lei called as she turned to her cousins and smiled. “Itadakimasu*!!” they cheered and dug in as well.

 

The group of friends talked and ate while they told stories about family and friends and just relaxing and getting to know one another even more. Soon the three girls stood up ready to excuse themselves when Lei's dad picked up a microphone.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Kevin asked a small frown on his face.

 

“Umm, we'll be back trust us!” Kai said with a smile and a wink at Kevin, who blushed madly, as the girls waved at them and went into the house.

 

“Okay everyone, I'd like to thank everybody for coming out and joining us, the next ohana* get together will be in march next year and I hope everyone will be able to come out again! Now staying with tradition, the Halau* has graciously agreed to dance for us again this year. So without further adieu let's get on with the show!” Glenn said to the large group of people as he stepped off to the side as music began to play.

 

“I wonder where the girls went they're going to miss it!” Avi said looking around for his dark haired goddess.

 

“Uhhh no need, there they are...” Mitch trailed off as the aforementioned girls walked out with another large group of women, all dressed in what appeared to be jungle outfits to them.

 

The crowd was silent for a moment when the music switched moods and the well recognized hula number from Disney's Lilo and Stitch came through the speakers.

 

They all sat transfixed a moment as they watched the girls sway and dance their way across the stage. Soon the song was over and there was a huge applause from the crowd. Avi smiled to himself and looked over at his band mates. They were all having such an awesome time, he was glad they came.

 

The next song came on, then the next, one's he didn't recognize at all, but one's he did. The hula was coming to a close when someone passed the mic to Lei.

 

“How is everyone tonight?!?!” Lei shouted, earning a huge roar from her gathered family.

 

“So for our last dance performance, we need some volunteers...” Kai trailed off looking around at the crowd.

 

“Since we have some awesome people here with us today, we would love for our friends Pentatonix to join us up here!!” Lei exclaimed with a huge smile as the crowd screamed loudly.

 

“C'mon guys get up here!” Kini shouted as the trio came up to the group and pulled them up to the front. “Oh my gosh!” Mitch gushed laughing as PTX joined the three girls at the front.

 

“So in keeping with family tradition we have a little competition we like to do...” Kai explained as the quintet was fitted with their own hula skirt.

 

“We're gonna teach you a little bit of some basic hula steps, and the winner gets a special surprise!” Lei explained to the group.

 

“So in hula it's all about hip isolation and hip movement....” Kai continued, as her, Lei and Kini stood at the forefront.

 

“Haha, Avi will so win this!” Kirstie whined with a laugh. “Yea his hips don't lie!” Scott agreed, smiling widely.

 

“You will be judged by round of applause! Are you guys ready?” Kini asked looking back at everyone.

 

“Nothing like giving it a shot” Mitch smiled widely.

 

The trio explained and showed them some basic movements as each member of PTX took their turn giving it their best. “Hey not bad you guys!” Kai laughed, clapping. “Alright, time to judge!”

 

“Let's hear it for Kirstie!!” Lei said. One by one they went and as predicted Avi received the loudest applause from the gathered group of friends and family.

 

“And for your reward Avi, Triple Treble will sing a song just for you!” Lei exclaimed smiling widely as her and her cousins got set up.

 

“Okay so the song we will be singing is our version of 'Let's Get It On' by you guys, our wonderful friends Pentatonix!” Kai crooned, they placed a chair in the middle of grass and had Avi sit down. Kai whispered something to Kini as she nodded and jaunted over to the other members of PTX quickly explaining while handing them each a microphone.

 

“One, two...one, two, three...” Kai said softly nodding, “Let's get it on baby” Lei crooned and Mitch's perfect wa wa wa came belting out as Kevin and Kai dropped a beat, receiving a large scream from the crowd.

 

To say that Avi was embarrassed was something you'd probably never hear him say out loud to anyone, but this would probably one of those very rare times. He blushed slightly and shook his head as he watched his fellow band mates join in with Triple Treble. Lei was singing lead with everyone else on back up.

 

Much to his shock and rather enjoyment Lei sat on his lap, belting out the lyrics. The breakdown came shortly after, the trio grinding around Avi as he shook his head laughing. Shortly after the song finished, and Avi rose laughing and clapping with everybody else as he hugged everyone.

 

“You were amazing!” Avi crooned, smiling as he hugged Lei. “Really? Thanks, ours isn't as good as how you guys can do it” she replied. “Are you kidding I thought it was fantastic, you have a very impressive range” he complimented. “Thanks” she said with a dazzling smile.

 

“And you guys,” he said pointing a finger at his crew, “totally unfair!” Avi laughed and he hugged his band mates as well. “Haha, oh come on, you enjoyed it as much as we did!” Kirstie said with a wink and a nudge to the rib-cage.

 

“Yea okay well...” he admitted laughing more. “Okay guys here we go!!” Lei said coming back over to them and passing around a little toast for them to share. “What is this?” Mitch asked carefully smelling the clear liquid in the small cup.

 

“It's a tradition in our family to toast to good fortune and well being before we light the bonfire....it's sake*” Lei explained as she finished passing out a small cup to everyone else.

 

“Only drink for the night, but if you do want more there's plenty of options to choose from” Kai commented as they all sat down at their table again as Lei's dad picked up the microphone again. “Oh and real quick when you to the toast you say 'Kanpai*'” Kini quickly explained as they turned back to the front after receiving quick nods from PTX.

 

“Okay let's give Triple Treble and our guests Pentatonix another round of applause!!” he said turning to the large group as hoots and hollers erupted from the audience. They waved at the crowd enthusiastically.

 

“So before we light the bonfire a quick toast to everyone here, to good fortune and well being, and may everyone have safe travels home and enjoy the rest of the evening!!” Glenn toasted.

 

“KANPAI!!” everyone declared and raised their drinks in the air before tossing them back. “That was pretty good, I liked it” Avi complimented as they all placed their cups down. “Come on guys let's go, bonfire time!” Kirstie said happily as the group got up and walked over to the pit as the bonfire sprung to life in hues of deep orange and red.

 

“This is awesome! I'm having such a good time!” Kevin exclaimed with a huge smile as they all sat down around the bonfire for a few moments.

 

“Man you guys totally slayed it up there!” Mitch gushed as the girls. “Yea, you guys can move, and that beat boxing was killer” Kevin agreed.

 

“Thanks!!” the trio chorused smiling. “Have you guys been dancing a long time?” Scott asked looking over at Lei and the girls. “Umm, yea it's also a little bit of tradition in our family......all the kids must learn to hula, pretty much as soon as we could walk we were taking lessons.” Kini said with affirmation.

 

“That's incredible, you guys are so multi-talented” Kirstie said amazed, as they all continued to talk amongst themselves. A few hours had gone by at this point and it was getting dark out, one thing the girls enjoyed about living this far out was that you could see all the stars in the night sky.

 

“Man we've had such a fantastic time tonight so far!!” Scott said to the girls as he smiled brightly.

 

“Good, I'm glad” Kini responded smiling back. “I'm pretty thirsty, care to give me a hand Avi?” Kirstie asked as she stood up. “Does anyone else want something?” Avi asked as he stood as well. “Umm, surprise us?” Kevin said as he scooted closer to Kai.

 

“Sounds good to me” Mitch agreed, as he looked over at Scott and nudged him in the ribs lightly and nodding his head discreetly towards Kevin and Kai. Scott smiled widely and nodded back. “We'll keep em busy while you're gone, don't worry” Mitch said with a wink at Avi.

 

“Okay then we'll be back” Kirstie smiled knowingly as her and Avi walked off towards the refreshment table.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Okay Avi spill!” Kirstie gushed, as her and Avi slowly walked over to the drink table. “Spill what?” he asked glancing at his best friend and shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

 

“Oh come on don't play like that....you like her don't you?” Kirstie prodded, smiling widely. “And don't try to hide it! I could tell the moment you saw their videos!”

 

“And what if I do? She probably doesn't like me anyways” he commented dejectedly. “And what makes you so sure?” Kirstie fired back, her face serious. “I don't know, I just bet she doesn't.”

 

“Ugh, men!! How can you not see it?! She's _totally_ into you!” Kirstie whispered fiercely throwing her hands up in the air. “You really think so?” he asked contemplatively.

 

“Trust me, I know these things....I can tell” Kirstie said with a smile and a nod. “You should talk to her” she said finally as they grabbed a few bottles of champagne and some water and turned to head back in the direction of the others.

 

“You think so?” Avi asked as they walked side by side. “Definitely, you never know until you try” Kirstie confidently replied.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Oh my gosh, like really guys this has been awesome!!” Scott complimented the three girls as they smiled.

 

“Well we did want to sing for you guys, thanking you for everything” Kini commented as Avi and Kirstie rejoined them.

 

“Thanking us for what?” Kirstie asked as she sat back down next to Kini. “Just for inspiring us and keeping us motivated throughout everything” Lei said with a warm smile towards Avi. More people had gathered around the bonfire by this time, seeking its warmth.

 

“Aww guys!!” Kirstie said, her hand to her heart as the girls started to sing 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban. The rest of the girls families had gathered around the bonfire now, they have always supported the girls and knew how much they looked up to Pentatonix.

 

The fire cast a warm, soft orange glow over everyone as the girls sang their hearts out. Lei couldn't help but smile at the man beside her....him and the others had really and truly done so much for her and her cousins. They struggled for a long time with many issues, and thanks to these five wonderful people they had overcome many trials and tribulations.

 

Kini and Kai slowly trailed off in the song letting Lei finish out the last verse. Of the three of them, her journey was the hardest. “You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up to walk on stormy seas....”

 

“I am strong when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up to more than I can be. You raise me up to more than I can be......” Lei had barely hung on to the last note, she was crying now, so overcome with emotions, as Avi pulled her into a tight hug rubbing her back gently.

 

To say Pentatonix was moved wouldn't do it justice. Kirstie looked around at the people gathered and couldn't help but feel welcome in this family. She wiped a tear from her eye as she got up and threw her arms around Lei and hugged her tightly as everyone seemed to start talking at once, clapping and shouting.

 

“That was beautiful, thank you!” Kirstie gushed as she hugged Kai and Kini as well. They all sat down together, and slowly all of the other attendees had left and soon they were the only ones left outside.

 

“Let's play a game!!” Mitch pipped up as he stood getting the attention of the others. “But first a toast!” Kai exclaimed standing up as well, popping the corks on the bottles of champagne. She poured them each a glass and passed them around so that each person had one.

 

“Here's to good friends, good times and always believing in yourself and to never let what someone says get to you and to always stay positive!” Lei declared as she and the others stood as well raising their glasses.

 

“Here here!” everyone chorused as they all drank. “Okay let's get this party started, what's the game?” Kai asked as everyone set down their empty glasses. “Well it just so happens me and Mitch brought cards against humanity with us...” Scott said happily. “Or we could play something else if you want” Mitch decided as he refilled his and Scott's glasses.

 

“Anyone else?” Mitch asked as everyone held up their glass and nodded. “Alright, now it's a party and we should play tag or something” Kai commented. “There's plenty of people now so it's an even playing field!!” Kirstie said excitedly as everyone finished their second drink and stood.

 

“I'm game!” Scott said as we all spread out across the lawn. They took a moment put all their belongings; keys, phone etcetera in a collective area to avoid loosing anything during their game.

 

“Okay let's see...umm Kevin will be it first!” Mitch declared as Kevin shook his head and reluctantly agreed. “Ohhh wait I gotta take my shoes off, these heals weren't made for running!” Kirstie said as she slipped off her shoes and set them neatly by the chair. “Girl, I know that's right!” Mitch agreed as he followed suit.

 

“Okay well in that case I'm taking mine off too” Lei said as she did the same. “Let's all just take our shoes off and make it fair” Kini suggested as everyone nodded and put their shoes next to the others.

 

“Alright Kevin are you ready?” Kai called out. “Yea....ready one, two, three....go!” Kevin shouted as everyone took off running in opposite directions.

 

It only took a few seconds of craziness and running around for the first person to get tagged by Kevin.Kai was the unfortunate one and thus began the next round, as they continued to play until only Avi and Lei were the last two of the group who had yet to be tagged.

 

Kirstie smirked and made a bee line for Avi determined to tag him. He managed to evade her before finally he made one wrong step and Kirstie tagged his arm.

 

“You're it!!” she yelled and darted away from him as Avi looked around searching for a certain dark haired blue eyed girl. When Avi got tagged he smirked, now he had made it his own personal mission to focus on Lei.

 

“YOU!!” he bellowed when he finally spotted her as she let out a small yelp and dashed away while the others ran around jumping out of Avi's way. The man was on a mission, Lei was the only one left to be it, and by the end of the game he was going to make sure everyone had been picked.

 

The other six dashed after Avi while Lei seemed to be able to avoid all of Avi's advances so far. “You'll never get me, I'm a beast at this game” Lei called back taking a quick glance behind her as she saw Avi getting closer by the second.

 

“Shit!!” Lei exclaimed when she reached the spring, frantically looking both ways for a way out. Avi smiled widely as he neared the end of the dock, she was stuck now, with nowhere to go.

 

She stood there a moment waiting, but at the last second tried to make a break for it, only to stumble right into Avi, who had only just reached her. “Oh god!!” she screamed loosing her balance and gripped Avi tightly as they both went flailing into the cool water with a huge splash.

 

“Oh my god!” Kirstie exclaimed, before she broke out in laughter as the rest of the group reached the edge of the dock. Avi and Lei broke the surface and looked around before busting out laughing.

 

“Are you two okay?” Scott asked looking at the pair. “We're fine, just a little wet” Lei answered still laughing as her and Avi swam to the edge. “Actually the water is great” Avi commented glancing at Lei.

 

“Yea it feels pretty good” Lei agreed as she made a move to hoist herself up out of the water. She barely had time to move out of the way before the others had jumped in fully clothed, causing a huge wave of water to descend on her and Avi.

 

“Well that certainly wasn't a part of the plan” Kai said with a laugh. “Neither was this” Kevin stated splashing Kai with water. She narrowed her eyes at him a moment, then broke out in a huge grin as a water fight broke out.

 

Soon they had paired off into two teams, guys against girls. At the moment however it seemed as if the girls were gaining the upper hand in this war. Several moments went by and the water fight ceased....both sides agreeing to a draw. Laughter echoed into the night as everyone began to climb out of the water.

 

Lei was the last to reach the edge of the dock and put both hands on the edge as she began to lift herself up out of the water. “Here, let me give you a hand” Avi offered extending his hand out to her as she gratefully accepted and climbed out of the water.

 

“Thanks Avi” Lei said with a huge smile. “We should probably head in for the night it's starting to get late..” Kini said as she glanced at her watch, as they began the march back towards the bonfire, which remarkably was still burning strong.

 

“Yea, we should dry off first then we can head inside” Lei agreed as they all sat back down around the fire. “I'll go grab us a bunch of towels real quick” Kini replied as she dashed off towards the house. “Thank you guys so much, it's been such a fun day” Mitch commented, leaning his head on Scott's shoulder.

 

“Yea this has been the most fun we've had in a long time” Kevin agreed with a nod. “We've been so busy lately with the new album and with the tour wrapping up, it almost felt like we haven't had a day off in years” Kirstie replied with a small giggle just as Kini returned a moment later with an armful of towels.

 

“So there wasn't quite enough clean towels for everyone, so you'll have to share” she said passing them out to everyone as she sat down next to Kirstie. She opened the large over-sized towel and wrapped it around their shoulders.

 

 

 

 

Continued in Chapter 3

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

* Itadakimasu = Japanese for **'** I humbly receive (this meal)'. It is used to show gratitude for the food, so it is sometimes translated as 'thanks for the food.' It is always said before eating, so it is sometimes also translated as “let’s eat.”

 

*Ohana = Hawaiian for family

 

*Halau = Hawaiian for school, one in which specifically teaches hula

 

*Sake = traditional Japanese drink, rice wine

 

*Kanpai = Japanese phrase meaning cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last time:** _

 

“So there wasn't quite enough clean towels for everyone, so you'll have to share” she said passing them out to everyone as she sat down next to Kirstie. She opened the large over-sized towel and wrapped it around their shoulders.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Here you go” Avi replied wrapping the towel around Lei's shoulders. “Thanks but what about you?” Lei asked looking over at him. “Don't worry, I'll be fine” he answered smiling. “No, it's not good for you or for your voice” Lei said shaking her head as she wrapped the towel around the both of them.

 

“Well yea but...” Avi was about to protest before Lei shot him a look, she would not be swayed, so he smiled and drew the towel tight around their shoulders, scooting a little closer to her.

 

“Thanks” he said, looking at her tenderly. “Don't mention it, I'm happy to” she replied with a beaming smile and a shake of her head. They sat there a moment enjoying the warmth and each others company before smiling and turning back towards the fire.

 

“So what are your plans for the future?” Scott asked the trio as they all sat around the fire, drying out. “Well ideally we'd hopefully like to get a recording contract and pursue music together and travel the world doing concerts and venues” Kini piped up.

 

“However, most importantly we'd just like to bring a smile to peoples faces and make them feel good listening to our music, contract or not” Lei added as the other girls agreed.

 

“Wow, that's like, so awesome” Mitch commented with a smile and a nod. These three girls were much like him and the rest of PTX. Sure they loved touring and producing music, but the thing they loved the most out of all their achievements so far was just making people happy and making them feel good.

 

“We feel the same way” Kevin added, as he looked at his fellow band mates. “How is the a Capella academy going Avi?” Kai asked from next to Kevin.

 

“It's going so well, I'm really looking forward to the next session in 2016. We've got lots of awesome things planned for the week” Avi commented. “We're still doing some finalization on some of the artists in residence and such, but I'm confident that it's going to be a blast” he finished.

 

“That's fantastic!” Kini exclaimed with a smile. “I love what you're doing with it, I think it's awesome, especially to help young kids who are trying to pursue something they're so passionate about” Lei put in.

 

“I agree...it's so important to me and everyone else involved, to truly bring the gift of music to the kids that come all the way out there to LA” Avi replied

 

“You know I wish there was something like the A Capella academy around when I was younger” Kai put in. “Yea I agree” Kini said with a nod.

 

“You guys should come out some time!” Avi said enthusiastically, his face lighting up with excitement.

 

“Really? That would be wonderful!!” Lei exclaimed with a huge smile. “Yea, you should come and be guest artists in residence or something” Scott added.

 

“Really? That would be so fun” Lei commented. “Yea let me talk with the other staff members and see, and I'll let you know okay?” Avi replied with a huge smile, excited to possibly spend some more time with Lei.

 

“Well we're all pretty dry now why don't we head inside? It's already midnight” Kai said with a glance at her watch.

 

“Yea, we probably should, I'm pretty tired from traveling all day today” Kirstie commented with a huge yawn.

 

“Well uh my mom took the liberty of getting rooms ready for you guys. We only had two rooms for you to use so I hope that's okay?” Lei commented as they all stood up.

 

“Oh yea, I'm sure we could work something out” Kirstie said knowingly as a smile tugged at her mouth. “Okay awesome” Lei said smiling as the large group made their way back to the house.

 

They entered the house, removed their shoes and headed for the upstairs bedrooms. Lei showed Kirstie, Mitch and Scott to their rooms which left Avi and Kevin.

 

“Okay so each room has it's own bathroom if you guys want to shower and all that so no need to worry about sharing a bathroom and I believe your driver brought in all your luggage and all that so everything should be in your rooms already” Kai commented as they continued down the hallway.

 

“That's awesome, I can't wait for a hot shower” Mitch piped in as they followed the trio. “You all are welcome to stay as long as you want before you have to head back to LA” Lei said as they came to a sitting room at the end of the hall.

 

“Yea we really appreciate everything” Scott commented as they all sat down. “Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to turn in for the night, I'm bushed” Kirstie said stifling a yawn.

 

“Yea I think we're going to turn in as well” Mitch commented looking over at Scott as he nodded as well.

 

“Alright, well we'll see you guys in the morning” Lei said with a smile as they bid the trio a good night.

 

“Yea see you” Kirstie said with a smile as the trio left the room and headed to their rooms. “Well I guess we need to figure out places for you two to sleep” Kai commented looking over at Avi and Kevin.

 

“Well let's see here….” Lei said thinking for a moment. “Whatever works best for you two is okay with us” Kevin put in.

 

“Well umm I have a king sized bed in my room” Lei replied thoughtfully “You two are welcome to use my room and I could just bunk with Kai” she finished.

 

“I wouldn't want to put you out” Avi added looking to Kevin for confirmation. “Yea, you guys have already been so nice to us” Kevin agreed with a nod.

 

“I know but it's not a problem at all and besides I wouldn't want to make you guys sleep on the floor either” Lei said.

 

“Well, and this is just an idea….” Kai started off “Kevin can just bunk with me, and Avi you could bunk with Lei” she tossed out.

 

“Hmm, well I'm okay with that if you are, but we don't want to pressure you guys” Kevin said thoughtfully glancing over at Avi with a smirk.

 

“Well, I'm okay with that if that's okay with the two of you” Lei said looking at Avi and Kevin. “If you're sure” Avi replied somewhat hesitantly. “Yea we're sure” Kai said smiling.

 

“Okay awesome, it's settled then” Kai said standing up as Kevin did as well. “We'll see you two in the morning” Kevin said with a smile and a wink at Avi. “Yea see ya man” Avi said standing. “Shall we?” Lei asked Avi as she stood as well saying goodnight to her cousin.

 

“Of course, after you” Avi said with a smile gesturing for her to lead the way as she proceeded down the hallway to a door at the opposite end. She opened the door and preceded Avi inside before closing the door behind them.

 

She blushed slightly as Avi took in the décor around him. “Sorry if it's too much” Lei said laughing nervously as Avi looked around the expanse of her room. “I love it and besides I think it suits you, even if I am staring at myself” Avi commented thoughtfully with a deep chuckle.

 

Her room was decorated in tons of PTX posters of the group and single shots of himself. Her room was painted in dark shades of red with a magnificent dragon mural across one wall. The entire room appeared to be sound proofed and a keyboard was set up in a small sitting area off to the left along with a few guitars.

 

“Sometimes I like to sit in my room and just play, and turn my thoughts into music” Lei said somewhat wistfully as she approached the keyboard and ran her fingers over the keys. “That's the only thing about being on tour and stuck on a tour bus that I wish I was able to do” Avi said coming up to stand beside her.

 

“Well we should probably get to sleep soon….” Lei said leaving the comment open, after all there was only one bed.

 

“I agree except I'm too excited and wound up to sleep right now” Avi replied with a chuckle. “Yea me too” Lei agreed. “You're welcome to have the bed, I can sleep on the arm chair” Lei offered as she began to pull out some clothing from one of the drawers.

 

“Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't dream of doing that to you” Avi said shaking his head, firmly opposing her suggestion.

 

Lei looked at him a moment, struck with his sincere kindness, and smiled. “Well the bed is big enough for the both of us, but I don't want to impose or imply anything” Avi suggested touching her arm gently.

 

“You're so sweet Avi, and don't worry I know you aren't that type of person” Lei replied with a huge smile as she kissed his cheek before trodding to the bathroom and closing the door.

 

Avi stood there a moment, transfixed, as he touched his cheek lightly. He stood like that several moments relishing in the brief contact her lips had made with his cheek. A huge smiled spread across his face as his imagination ran away from him. He was so awestruck with this girl and he found himself wondering 'what if?' Could a relationship work between them? Wait, did she even want a relationship at all? These types of questions swirled in his mind as he faintly recalled hearing the bathroom door open.

 

“Okay Avi it's all yours” he heard her musical voice say to him. He continued to stand there a moment as his eyes landed on hers. “Avi?” she stated again as she looked at him. “I'm sorry, what was that?” he said shaking his head slightly, coming back to the present.

 

“I said the bathroom was all yours” Lei stated as she walked over to him. “Oh right, of course, thanks” he said as he gathered some clothing and toiletries from his bag.

 

“I shouldn't be long” Avi said thoughtfully as he walked towards the bathroom. “Take your time” Lei said with a smile as she sat down at the keyboard. He nodded slightly and shut the bathroom door.

 

Avi stepped into the shower reveling in the hot spray of water. He stood there a moment lost in his thoughts of everything in the last few hours. How could it be that he was so taken by this girl? Sure, they'd been chatting back and forth for a little over a month now but they'd only truly known each other for less than a day, but he already couldn't stop himself from constantly thinking of her.

 

The way she talked, her love and passion of music, her sincerity towards others, her warm and kind personality. He couldn't help but love everything about her, that it almost scared him. Never in his life had he found someone that he felt such a deep connection with, yet the idea of it all was something he couldn't help but want in his life.

 

He sighed slightly, finishing in the shower before stepping out and grabbing the towel that Lei seemed to have placed out on the counter for him earlier. He turned to grab his clothes before he realized that he forgot a shirt. “Crap” he swore and wrapped the towel tight around his waist and opened the bathroom door.

 

“Better?” Lei said turning around at the sound of the door opening only to come face to face with a towel clad Avi. She sat there transfixed, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

 

“Uh yea, forgot my shirt though” Avi said with a slight blush as he snagged the aforementioned piece of clothing draped across the top of his suitcase.

 

“Oh I see” Lei said as she continued to stare at him. His hair was still wet as it hung down around his face as she watched him retreat back to the bathroom and shut the door once more. She turned back to the keyboard shaking her head slightly bringing her hands up to her face hoping to quell the blush donning her cheeks.

 

She smiled to herself and began to play the keyboard trying to perfect the song she had been writing the past few days.

 

“Umm sorry about that” Avi apologized as he exited the bathroom donning a shirt and basketball shorts. He didn't receive a response and looked towards Lei noticing that she was lost in some music that she was working on.

 

He took a moment and watched her as she played the keyboard, her hands dancing expertly over the keys. He smiled and approached her quietly as to not disturb her. She sat there with her eyes closed slightly, enveloping herself in the music. She was singing softly to herself unaware that Avi was standing next to her.

 

“That's beautiful” Avi commented causing her to jump ever so slightly. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle you” Avi said with a chuckle as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. “That's okay, I didn't hear you come up” Lei said with a giggle as she stopped playing a moment to scribble something onto a piece of paper.

 

“What are you working on?” he asked as he took the opportunity and sat down beside her glancing over the notes. “Just a little song I've been working on lately” Lei replied passing him the piece of paper. “Hmmm” he said thoughtfully humming the song quietly as he read the notes.

 

“This is very well done” Avi commented, passing the notes back to her. “You think so?” Lei asked putting them to the side “It still needs some work, it's not quite how I want it.”

 

“Hmm, well maybe if you add something like this in there?” Avi asked pointing to a section of music then playing a few chords. “Yea that's what I was going for!” Lei said excitedly as she scrawled an annotation onto the piece of paper.

 

“Well this is going to be an awesome song once it's all finished” Avi commented thoughtfully. “You think so?” she asked looking up at him. “Definitely” he replied back with a smile. “Thank you so much!” she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

 

He blushed slightly and hugged her back, breathing deeply inhaling her strong scent of what smelled like almond, mint and some kind of flower. “No problem” he replied as he released her, already missing her warmth.

 

She seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms, like she was a part of him. He couldn't believe how they seemed to fit together so well, as he stood up. “Well, we should probably get some sleep” she commented standing up as well not realizing a chord was tangled around her foot as she made a step forward.

 

“Oh shit!” she swore and went tumbling towards Avi. “Whoa!” he said as he caught her and they both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. “I'm so sorry!” she declared looking down at him before realizing the position they were in, blushing profusely.

 

“Don't worry about it, although at this rate if you keep falling for me like this, I can't promise I'll behave” he chuckled as he watched her blush spread even further across her cheeks. “Oh god!” she exclaimed her forehead falling to rest on his chest a moment before she tried to scramble off of him.

 

Once she righted herself firmly on her feet she extended a hand to Avi to help him up. “Uhh sorry about that I wasn't paying attention, I was kind of distracted” Lei said fumbling over an excuse.

 

“Don't worry, I didn't mind” Avi said smiling as he all but shamelessly flirted with her. 'What the hell?!' his mind screamed at him as he stood there a second still holding onto her hand. He seemed to battle with himself internally a moment before he gave up and just went with it.

 

Lei continued to stare at him as he seemed lost in his thoughts. “Avi?” she asked a little breathlessly as he looked down at her. Avi stared into her crystal clear blue eyes a moment, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

 

He was lost in the moment as he continued to stare at her, his eyes roaming her face, committing every detail to memory. She opened her mouth to say something before he bent down slightly and captured her lips in a quick kiss, effectively silencing her.

 

He pulled back a moment later his eyes wide. “I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done…...” he started to apologize profusely before her smile silenced his protest. She stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him.

 

His mind began to spin out of control the moment her lips touched his. She was kissing him!! He couldn't believe it, SHE was KISSING HIM!! He wrapped his arms around her waist lightly pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A few moments later they separated as Avi looked down at her.

 

“Wow” he said with a smile as he held her close to him. She smiled widely nodding her head as a blush spread across her cheeks once more, at a loss for words. She buried her face in his chest a moment before stepping back to look up at him.

 

“Umm...” she started to say but still no words came. He just smiled at her understanding completely, he too couldn't describe what just happened….although he was very happy that it did.

 

Lei cleared her throat a moment searching for the right words. “Umm yea, uhh wow” was all that stumbled out. Avi smiled shaking his head as he grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles softly.

 

“Well...” he started say as he pulled her towards the bed and sat down on the edge. “That was…...great?” Avi said still unsure what to say in this situation. “Umm, yea uhhh well I know we haven't know each other very long but…..” Lei started, looking away a moment searching for the right words to convey her feelings.

 

“Yea, I know” Avi agreed already understanding what she meant. Yes, it was true that they had only know each other for a short period of time, but neither could deny the strong attraction that was between them. Avi looked at her and smiled.

 

“Maybe we...maybe we could see where this goes?” Avi asked somewhat unsure of her response. “I-I'd like that” she whispered staring at her hands, her hair falling into her face blocking it from his view. “Really?” Avi asked as he reached towards her face brushing her hair behind her ear and lifting her chin so he could look at her.

 

His heart melted as she looked back at him, her blue eyes swirling with emotion. He smiled when she nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly.

 

“I don't want to pressure you into anything” Avi spoke quietly as he took both of her hands in his own. “I know, I'd like to try, I want to be with you….we'll go slow” Lei voiced as she squeezed his hands tightly. “I'd like that a lot” Avi said his voice so sincere Lei couldn't help but smile up at this man.

 

In a short time he had managed to capture her heart in ways she didn't think possible. She wasn't going to deny that she was a little scared about the what ifs. She shook her head vowing to think positively and only think of the future.

 

“Umm, we should probably get some sleep” Lei said quietly brushing her hair out of her face and to the side. “Oh, it is pretty late huh?” Avi asked glancing at the bedside clock. “Yea, and I'm not exactly a morning person” Lei confided, falling back onto the bed already dreading the morning hours.

 

“Come on, let's get to sleep then” Avi said as he pulled back the covers on the bed as he watched Lei crawl underneath. He pulled the blankets over her before turning off the light and laying down himself. “Is this okay?” Avi asked as he looked over to her.

 

“Well yes, but you need some covers too” Lei said turning towards him. “I'll be fine” Avi assured her with a smile. “Avi….” she started, but he shook his head and put an arm around her pulling her closer so that her head rested on his chest.

 

“This is good enough for me” he said softly as he kissed the top of her head lightly. “If you're sure...” Lei stated snuggling deeper into his embrace as her eyes drifted closed. “I am” he whispered as he too closed his eyes, and soon they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Continued in Chapter 4

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

****_**Last time:** _

 

“This is good enough for me” he said softly as he kissed the top of her head lightly. “If you're sure...” Lei stated snuggling deeper into his embrace as her eyes drifted closed. “I am” he whispered as he too closed his eyes, and soon they drifted off to sleep.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Lei stirred the next morning when the sun hit her directly as she refused to open her eyes to the bright offender. She rolled over and came into contact with a soft warm body.

 

She opened her eyes begrudgingly only to come face to face with a still sleeping form. She blinked a few times before the events of last night came back to her.

 

She smiled widely and sat up slowly as to avoid waking the man beside her. She managed to crawl out of bed without jostling Avi around too much and made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

 

She turned the shower on while she undressed, then stepped into the hot spray of water. She hummed to herself as she began to wash up. Avi awoke slowly and rubbed his tired eyes as he looked around.

 

He smiled when the sound of running water was heard from the bathroom. He laid in bed a little longer, closing his eyes once more as he listened to Leilani sing. He went over last nights events in his head, happy now that they had come to an agreement.

 

His eyes were still closed when he heard the bathroom door open. He opened his eyes and looked over as Lei emerged from the bathroom. “Morning” he crooned, his deep voice still laced with sleep.

 

“Oh, uh morning” Lei said blushing when she realized she was in nothing but a towel. “I forgot my clothes” she said slightly embarrassed as she scrambled to gather some clothing. “S'ok” Avi chuckled as he turned away to allow her some privacy before turning back after the click of the bathroom door was heard.

 

She emerged a few moments later dressed in an olive green tank and shorts. “Morning” she said again as she sat on the edge of the bed as Avi scooted into a seating position. “Sleep well?” she asked looking over at him with a smile.

 

“I slept great actually” he replied a smile in his voice as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “I'm glad” she replied back placing her hand on his arm. “Well let me grab a shower then we can head downstairs okay?” he said as she nodded before he grabbed a pair of jeans and headed into the bathroom to shower.

 

Lei looked around the room a moment before getting up and began to tidy up her room before Avi and her went downstairs. She spent a good fifteen minutes putting things back where they belonged and was just putting the keyboard back in place when someone hugged her from behind.

 

“Hello to you too” Lei said with a giggle as she turned around only to come face to face so to speak with Avi's bare chest. “Thank you” he said softly as she placed her hands on his chest. “Now what's all this for?” she asked as she took a step back to reveal Avi dressed only in a pair of black skinny jeans.

 

“For everything” he replied softly pulling her close to him again as she rested her head against his chest. “Well I guess I should be thanking you then” she commented as she felt him bury his face in her hair and breathe deeply.

 

“Mmmhmm” he agreed humming softly as he released her and placed a soft quick kiss on her lips. “Avi…” she said softly against his lips, before he took a step back. He nodded smiling softly and grabbed his shirt. “I know...” he replied huskily and winked as he grabbed her hand and they left the room.

 

Kirstie had just finished showering and getting dressed for the day and was getting ready to head downstairs to see if any of the others were up yet. She opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out almost running into Avi and Lei.

 

“Oh good morning” Kirstie greeted the couple as she shut the door to the bedroom and walked up to them. “Oh uh morning Kirst” Avi said a little nervously as he watched Kirstie's eyes dart down to his and Lei's joined hands.

 

“Morning” Lei said with a smile as she looked up at Avi. “Sleep well?” Kirstie asked as she winked at Avi, signaling that she caught what was going on and promised not to say anything to anyone else just yet.

 

“Very well actually” Lei replied missing the silent conversation between the two band members. “That's good, shall we go downstairs then?” Kirstie said gesturing for them to go first. “Sure, I could use some coffee” Lei commented as she followed Avi down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there Lei lead them to the breakfast table and went to see if her mother needed any help.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“So what's up with you two?” Kirstie asked when Leilani was out of earshot.

 

“Well, I took your advice and we talked...” Avi started as he looked over at Kirstie.

 

“Well that's kind of obvious silly” Kirstie replied with a smile as she watched the man in front of her.

 

“Then I kissed her” Avi replied a little embarrassed. “Really?” Kirstie asked leaning forward some.

 

“Yea” Avi said not saying anything more than was necessary. “What else?” Kirstie asked trying to pry more information from him.

 

“We've come to an agreement, and that's all I'll say on it” Avi concluded with a smile knowing it'll torture the mezzo-soprano.

 

“Fair enough. I happy for you Avi” Kirstie said honestly, a genuine smile gracing her lips. She was happy for her band mate. It was time he had someone so wonderful in his life.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Coffee should be ready in a few minutes” Lei commented walking up to the two people sitting at the table. “Thank god!” two voices exclaimed as the trio turned to see Mitch and Scott join them in the kitchen.

 

“Morning guys!” Kirstie said with a smile as the two sat down.

 

“Coooooooofffffffffeeeeeeee!” Mitch drawled on, his head falling to the table.

 

“Awww, it'll be okay” Kirstie said with mock comfort as she laughed at Mitch's antics.

 

“I'll be right back the coffee should be done now” Lei commented. “Need some help?” Avi asked as he looked over at her. “Yea that would be great” Lei nodded as the two retreated into the kitchen.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“They sure seem cozy” Scott pointed out looking at Kirstie. “What are you looking at me for?” “Well it was kind of your idea” Mitch put in as he looked up at Kirstie before putting his head back down on the table.

 

“Well, I'm not saying anything, I don't know anything” Kirstie said folding her arms across her chest and tried her best to look steadfast.

 

“You know something!!” Scott accused, pointing a finger at her. Kirstie just shook her head saying nothing as Kevin and the others joined them.

 

“Know what?” Kini asked as she plopped down opposite Mitch and copied his position. Some of them really weren't the morning type.

 

“Kirst knows something about Avi and Lei” Mitch mumbled waving his hand around lazily. “Yea except she won't spill” Scott whined.

 

“Hey it's their business” Kevin shrugged, smiling inwardly, knowing Avi as well as he did. “Thank you, at least someone agrees with me” Kirstie replied smiling at Kevin.

 

“Yea yea fine” Scott whined, as he folded his arms over his chest pouting.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Here we are guys” Avi proclaimed as he and Lei brought a spread of caffeine to the group.

 

“OMG COFFEE!!” Mitch exclaimed as he dived in quickly preparing his cup of liquid gold.

 

“And I brought you tea Kev, I figured you'd want that instead” Avi mentioned to Kevin as he slid the mug of hot tea over to him.

 

“Awesome, you're the best Avi” Kevin proclaimed with a smile as he took a small sip of the hot liquid.

 

“So do we have any plans today?” Mitch asked, appearing more awake with every sip of coffee.

 

“Umm, nothing concrete really, so we're open to suggestions” Kai replied with a smile.

 

“Well is there anything that you all would like to do?” Kini voiced, looking around the room for a reply.

 

“Hmm, what about we go back to that park where we met you guys?” Kevin suggested to the group.

 

“Yea, I'm down for that…probably should grab light coats just in case, fall around here can surprise you” Kini said as everyone was finishing their drinks.

 

“Lani, breakfast will be ready soon, make sure the table is set” Mrs. Higa replied as she poked her head around the corner.

 

“Hai, mama” Leilani replied as she scurried off to set the table for breakfast and to help her mom finish up.

 

“Okay who's hungry?” Lei asked from the dining area. A few seconds went by before you could hear the distinct sound of hurried footsteps. “Y'all are too funny” Lei commented as everyone sat down at the table, just as Leilani's parents joined them.

 

Grace was said before the large group began to fill their plates with the wonderful spread that Mrs. Higa had offered.

 

“Thank you so much for breakfast ma'am” Avi said turning his head to look at Lei's mother. “Oh please, I'm no ma'am; please call me Mrs. Higa or Tami, whichever is most comfortable for you” Mrs. Higa offered as she smiled at Avi.

 

“Of course Mrs. Higa, thank you. It was very delicious” Avi complimented as he finished his meal. Small talk was made around the table as everyone finished eating.

 

Once Leilani finished she politely excused herself and began to gather the empty plates and cups. She made a motion to grab Avi's plate when he shook his head and stood up as well grabbing the rest of the dirty dishes.

 

“Oh Avi, you don't have to do that” Lei commented, putting the dirty dishes in the sink as Avi proceeded to do the same.

 

“It's okay, I don't mind at all, your mother prepared such a wonderful breakfast for us, it's the least I could do. Besides I wanted to help” Avi said with a smile as Lei looked up at him.

 

“Thank you Avi, really” Lei stated as she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Avi smiled widely this time as they made their way back to the dining room.

 

“Shall we head out?” Lei asked the group receiving nods all around as her parents approached her.

 

“Let us know if you need anything Lani” Mr. Higa said as he smiled and escorted Mrs. Higa out of the dining room.

 

“I just need to grab my camera before we go” Lei stated as she looked up at Avi.

 

“Your camera?” Avi asked looking down at her. “Yea, I like to do photography in my spare time” “Oh I see, so does my sister Esther, you'd love her” Avi said thoughtfully as he followed her upstairs to their room.

 

Lei scurried about the room a few minutes gathering the needed equipment and accessories that she thought she might need. She hefted the camera bag on her back, as she zipped up the final bag and looked around the room once more.

 

“Got everything?” Avi asked as he looked at her. “I think so” Lei said with a smile as she joined him.

 

“Alright, let's get going” Avi said as he smiled at her and took one of the bags from her and grabbed her hand. They met everyone else downstairs before heading out the door. They piled into the two cars and soon were on their way.

 

They made a pit stop at the local Starbucks to grab more coffee, at Mitch's insistence, before they reached the park. They pulled into a parking spot at got out of the car.

 

“I absolutely love this park” Scott said as he stood observing everything around him as he waited for the others.

 

“Me too, I come here all the time” Lei said as she shrugged on her light coat and grabbed one of her cameras from her bag. “I can see why” Avi commented thoughtfully as he placed Lei's second bag around his shoulders.

 

“Where shall we go first?” Kirstie asked, as she looked at the park map she had grabbed from the visitors center.

 

“Well if it's okay with everyone there's a small creek bed not too far from here, that I'd love to go to” Lei put in. “That's fine with me” Mitch commented as the others agreed and proceeded to follow Lei.

 

They were walking for only a few minutes it seems when they came upon the bird sanctuary. Lei's eyes lit up as she took in the scenery before her, and turned on her camera. She stopped and adjusted the camera lens a moment before snapping a picture.

 

“Whatcha find?” Kai asked coming to stand beside her cousin. The rest of the group stopped as well to see what the two girls were looking at.

 

“Over there” Leilani gestured, as she pointed to a semi cleared area with many bird feeders. On the ground beneath the feeders sat an adult and what appeared to be an adolescent squirrel. And above in the bird feeder sat a cardinal happily enjoying breakfast.

 

“Oh that's so cute!” Kirstie whispered as she too took out her phone and snapped a picture. Lei snapped a few more pictures from different angles before they proceeded onwards.

 

A few more minutes passed by and they made it to the creek bed. “Wow, this is beautiful” Kevin commented as they made their way down onto the floor of the creek bed. A small stream of water was flowing gently around and over the rocks.

 

“This is my favorite place in the whole park. Sometimes I like to come here and take pictures or to read or to even write my music” Lei said contentedly as she sat down on a protruding rock face.

 

“I can see why” Avi agreed thoughtfully as he sat the bag down beside Lei. He looked out across the creek bed at his group of friends and smiled, they seemed to take this place to their advantage and goofed off some.

 

“Oh, go on” Lei said with a slight giggle and a wave of her hand as she looked up at him. “You sure?” “I'll be fine, go have some fun” Leilani assured him as she nodded. “Okay, but I'll be back” Avi warned with a small smile as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

 

She hummed to herself quietly as she grabbed her camera from her bag and flipped it on. She looked over at the group and smiled brightly taking a few quick shots. Improv photos were her favorite since they weren’t posed or staged.

 

She saw Avi in the distance and a smile spread across her face, she lifted the camera to her eye and looked through the viewfinder. It was the perfect shot as far as she was concerned. The sun was at the perfect angle behind him casting an ethereal glow about his strong frame.

 

Just as she was about to snap a shot when he looked up at her and smiled. She grinned wider and took a few quick shots before moving onto the rest of the group. She snapped more photos before setting her camera down as she saw Avi approach her.

 

“Get any good shots?” Avi asked with a smile as he sat down beside her. “Why yes actually” Lei replied picking up her camera again and scrolling through the photos. “I especially love this one” she commented as she showed it to him. “Oh, I wonder why?” Avi asked with a smirk as he looked at the photo of himself.

 

“Well it captures one of my favorite things” Lei answered as she looked up at him and smiled. “Really? What could that be?” Avi asked curiously as he looked down at her. “Well the list is pretty extensive so it could take a while” Lei commented thoughtfully.

 

“Hmm, well in that case I have some time” Avi replied. “You're sure?” Lei asked receiving a nod from the man beside her.

 

“Well this man has very kind and gentle eyes, and a charming yet aloof smile. Not to mention a heart of gold, and a wonderfully delicate, yet warm and passionate personality. Plus he's very handsome and funny” Lei named off with a smile as she stared at the photo a moment before looking up at Avi.

 

“You really think so?” Avi asked her sincerely. “With all my heart” Lei replied softly as Avi cupped her cheek in his hand. “Thank you” he whispered, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers a moment.

 

“You're welcome, but no need to thank me, I'm just telling the truth” Leilani stated as Avi pulled back and opened his eyes.

 

“Hmm, perhaps...but sometimes I seem to forget those things” Avi replied truthfully as he looked down at her. “Well then, I'll remind you every time” Lei said with affirmation.

 

Avi just smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders as they turned and looked over to the others.

 

“Come on, let's join them” Avi stated as he stood up and extended a hand to her. “Okay sure” Lei said with a smile as she took his hand and stood up.

 

“This place is so beautiful” Kirstie commented as Lei and Avi joined the rest of them. “Well we may be in Oklahoma out in the middle of the country but we have some pretty good things around here” Kini said with a giggle as she spread her arms wide gesturing to everything around her.

 

“Honestly the peace and quiet helps me write sometimes” Lei added thoughtfully.

 

“Yea it seems so much easier without all the distractions” Kai put in. “Now don't get me wrong I love the city as much as the next person, however being out here keeps me sane” Lei added with a laugh.

 

“So shall we walk around the park some more or was there something else you guys wanted to do?” Kai asked as they made their way back to gather Lei's bags. “Well it's about lunch time, did you guys want to grab some food before we went out exploring again?” Lei asked as she hoisted the bag onto her back while Avi grabbed the second one.

 

“Umm, yea lunch sounds good actually” Mitch confirmed as they made their way back to the cars.

 

“Was there something in particular that you all were wanting?” Kai asked looking around at everyone for some ideas.

 

“Barbecue” Avi stated matter of factly earning a laugh from everyone else. “No surprise there” Scott said with a shake of his head. “What can I say, I love ribs” Avi said with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Okay, okay well it just so happens that we know of the best place in town for some barbecue” Lei said with a laugh as they all made their way back to the cars.

 

They all piled into the cars and were on their way to lunch. Once at the restaurant the group placed their orders and grabbed a large table near the back.

 

“We always come to this place every time we want barbecue” Kini commented thoughtfully as they all sat around waiting for their meal. “It smells like heaven” Avi stated as he closed his eyes a moment and inhaled deeply. “I think I agree” Scott said thoughtfully, “I am so hungry.”

 

It didn't take long before their orders arrived and they all dived in. “This is exquisite” Avi claimed finishing off a few ribs. “You even get a free dessert” Kai added before taking another bite of her food. The group made short work of their meals and soon sat around waiting for their dessert.

 

“I am so full” Kirstie said as they were leaving the restaurant, everyone very satisfied. “I agree, and I must say that the ribs were by far the best I've had” Avi added as they reached the cars.

 

“So was there anything else you guys wanted to do?” Lei asked as she stood facing the others.

 

“Hmm, well we're not too familiar with Oklahoma really..” Scott commented. “Well we could always head back home and relax a little bit and if you guys want since today is Saturday we could go out this evening and really see Oklahoma City at its best” Lei put in.

 

“Oh my gosh, that would be so much fun, I'm totally down!” Mitch bubbled excitedly clapping his hands together in front of him.

 

“Well since that's settled I guess, why don't we head back then?” Kirstie said laughing at Mitch's antics.

 

They all crammed into the cars and made the short drive back to the house and headed back inside. “Mama, papa...we're back!” Lei called out as they entered the front door of the large house.

 

“Did you all have a good time?” Mrs. Higa asked, walking into the foyer. “Yes ma'am, we had an awesome time, thank you” Kevin said politely as he smiled.

 

“Oh wonderful, well I'll let you all relax. Lei, would you please join me for a minute?” Mrs. Higa asked as Lei nodded and followed her mother while the rest of the group retired to the living room.

 

“So what shall we do? It's only a little after 1 o'clock now...” Mitch said glancing down at his apple watch.

 

“Well we could just hang around and chill, or if you guys are interested Uncle has some toys we could get out and take a spin on” Kai suggested.

 

“Toys?” Scott asked looking over at her. “Yea, Uncle has some tandem ATVs and the like out in the building out back.”

 

“Oh that would be pretty fun! I've never ridden on one before” Kirstie exclaimed just at Lei came to join them.

 

“Ridden on what?” Lei asked as she took a seat next to Avi on the couch. “Well Kai suggested about getting the ATVs out and taking them on a ride” Kini explained to her.

 

“Oh yea, that would be a fun thing to do” Lei agreed nodding her head in affirmation. “All right, why don't we meet out back in a few minutes then? I do suggest though maybe changing into clothes you don't really mind getting messed up or a little dirty, it could be muddy out. However we can always wash the clothes” Kai offered.

 

“Sounds good to me” Scott said. “Oh and if you don't have anything at all I know we have lots of spare clothing that you all could use as well. We always keep some handy just in case” Lei added as everyone made their way to their rooms upstairs.

 

“Umm, if it's okay, I'll take some of the spare clothes” Kirstie commented already knowing she had nothing in her ensemble that would suit the occasion.

 

“I think we'd better do the same” Mitch added looking over at Scott who nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Would you like some clothes too Kev?” Kai asked turning her head towards him. “Yes, better safe than sorry.”

 

“Okay then, why do we get you guys some clothes first then we'll get ready and we can head out” Lei said as she lead them down a short hallway to a closed door.

 

She opened it and lead everyone inside to a smaller bedroom that seemed to serve as a supply closet of sorts.

 

“Okay, we have a bunch of outdoor gear in various sizes so just rummage through these bins here, and you should find something that'll work” Lei directed.

 

“I'm gonna go get ready then” Kini gestured. “Okay, meet you outside in ten” Lei acknowledged.

 

“I think we're all good” Kirstie pipped up gesturing to Mitch, Scott, Kevin and herself.

 

“Okay, do you all have tennis shoes or athletic shoes of any kind?” Lei asked them, receiving a round of head shakes.

 

“Well, take these” she commented as she handed them all some boots. “They're just slip-ons, so they'll go over your normal shoes” she explained as they all left the room to get changed.

 

“Do you have clothes?” Lei asked Avi, once they were in their room. “Yea, I have some pants and an old shirt I can wear, didn't really have any shoes though so I grabbed some of the slip-ons” Avi commented.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Continued in Chapter 5

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last time:** _

 

“Do you have clothes?” Lei asked Avi, once they were in their room. “Yea, I have some pants and an old shirt I can wear, didn't really have any shoes though so I grabbed some of the slip-ons” Avi commented.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Cool, let me get changed then we can head back downstairs” Lei said as she grabbed some items from the back of her closet and went into the bathroom shutting the door.

 

Avi made quick time and changed into his clothes. A few minutes later Lei emerged from the bathroom fully geared up as she was tying a bandana around her head.

 

“Alrighty, are you ready to go?” Lei asked as she sat on the bed to lace up her combat boots. Hearing no reply from Avi she turned to look over at him. “You okay Avi?” Lei asked with a giggle as she noticed him staring at her quietly.

 

“I'm sorry what?” Avi asked, his trance broken as he shook his head a moment. “I asked if you were okay” Lei said smiling widely as she stood up and walked over to him.

 

“Oh yea, I'm fine….you look, different?” Avi commented not sure of another word to describe what he was trying to convey. “Well, yes I suppose I do. It's not like I walk around dressed like this everyday huh?” Lei asked with a giggle.

 

“Well I mean it looks good” Avi said somewhat hating himself mentally, stumbling over words like he was. “Thank you” Lei replied genuinely.

 

“I guess what I'm trying to say is that you look good, it's a good look on you, and that it suits you. Plus, it's nice to see a woman not afraid of getting a little dirty or worried about ruining this or that” Avi rushed out his explanation, a little embarrassed.

 

“Thank you I appreciate that, truly. I guess I just don't see the reason to be fake to anyone, you know? I mean this is me, my name is Leilani and yes I'm girly but I also like to go four wheeling, camping, hiking, and shooting. But I also like video games, chick flicks, I'm a choir nerd, and I like to take care of myself by getting manis and pedis with my girls, or going shopping.” Lei stated, projecting herself like an open book.

 

Avi smiled widely and wrapped Lei in a tight hug. “And that is why I like you, Lei” Avi truthfully replied. “You're truly everything I could ever want in an equal, a true companion. You're so upfront and honest with who you are, I can't help but be attracted to you.”

 

“You really mean that?” Lei asked looking up at him a moment. “With all that I have.” “Thank you Avi, that honestly means a lot to me.”

 

“You're welcome Lei” Avi said as he squeezed her tightly once more, placing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled widely and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

 

“Shall we go?” Lei asked pulling away from him. “We shall” Avi said with smile, as they left the room her hand in his.

 

Once downstairs they made their way through the living room and out to the back deck. “Hey lookin' good guys” Lei said with a smile as her and Avi joined the rest of the group.

 

“Oh my god, we look so fierce. Totally gotta tweet this and snap it!” Mitch exclaimed excitedly as rustling was heard and phones where taken out. “Don't forget Instagram” Kevin said with a laugh as the group took multiple photos for the various social media sites.

 

Once they were done being social butterflies they all followed Lei to the garage of sorts that housed all of the outdoor vehicles.

 

“Okay so does anyone know how to operate a four wheeler?” Kini asked looking around at everyone.

 

“I've ridden on one before but that was like ages ago” Scott offered up. “I've ridden before as well but more recently I guess” Avi added.

 

“Okay well we could always pair off? We have four ATVs we can use at the moment” Kai suggested. “I'm okay with that” Kirstie piped up.

 

“That works, how should we pair up?” Kevin asked. “I want to ride with Mitchy” Scott claimed hugging Mitch close.

 

“Well, I wouldn't mind if I could ride with Kai” Kevin replied, blushing a little as Kai smiled widely at him.

 

“I'd like to pair with Lei” Avi stated with a smile. “Do you want me to go over some stuff Scott?” Lei asked as Kai, Kini, and her moved the ATVs out of the garage.

 

“Yea, a little refresher course would be great.” Lei then took the next few minutes and went over some things with Scott, who as it turns out, still remembered quite a bit.

 

Once Scott was comfortable they all paired off on the four wheelers. Kini and Kirstie, Kai and Kevin, Scott and Mitch, and Avi and Lei.

 

“Don't forget your gear” Lei motioned as everyone donned goggles and helmets. With a signal of her hand Lei motioned for all to follow then pointed Avi in the right direction.

 

She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Avi's waist. “Hold on Mitchy” Scott said loudly as he felt Mitch's arms wrap around his waist to hold tightly.

 

They traveled a few trails throughout the wooded area on the land and were riding for about an hour before Lei signaled them to stop when they came upon a small clearing. She got off the ATV first and pulled of the helmet.

 

“So what do you guys think?” Lei asked as everyone joined her. “Oh my gosh, it's so fun!! I want to do it more often!” Kirstie exclaimed with a huge smile and a giggle.

 

“Well, maybe we can work something out?” Kini offered as they all stood around a moment. “It's so quiet out here” Kevin stated as he looked off into the distance a moment.

 

“Yea I like to come out here when I need to think or to just totally relax” Kai said, receiving a nod from Lei.

 

“You guys are so lucky. LA is nothing like this, it's always so busy and people rushing about. But nothing like New York City though” Scott said thoughtfully. “Yea I like LA but sometimes it's nice to be able to just get away from everything sometimes” Kevin added.

 

“Shall we head back then?” Lei asked looking around at everyone. “Sounds good to me” Mitch said with a small shrug.

 

“Oh if we want to switch it up some, how about the original driver rides in back?” Lei suggested garnering a terrified look from Mitch. “Don't worry Mitchy, I'll help you” Scott reassured Mitch with a smile.

 

“Of course if you don't want to that's completely okay” Lei said with a small laugh.

 

“I'd like to give it a try” Kirstie volunteered confidently. “Same here” Kevin added as Lei walked up to Kai and Kini asking them to help out before walking over to Avi.

 

“If you want to drive us back you can, Lei” Avi said to her as he looked down at her and smiled.

 

“Are you sure?” Lei asked. “Yea, I'm positive.” Lei smiled widely, “You're the best” she said with a giggle.

 

Lei shoved her helmet on her head and climbed on the ATV. Once she got settled Avi got on behind her and put his helmet on as well.

 

Lei glanced around and waited a moment for the new drivers to get comfortable. After about ten minutes she got a nod from everyone and she started off in the direction they came.

 

She took it slow, glancing back every so often to make sure everyone was okay. She smiled widely and turned back around. Avi stayed close to her, his chest pressed close to her back although he didn't put his arms around her waist just yet.

 

He sat close to her thinking about the recent events. Was it okay to become so enamored with someone in a little over a month's time? Could he be falling in love with her? Did love at first site even really exist? Was he ready for that again? Could things really work out between them? He shook his head slightly.

 

He wasn't going to dwell on it. He was going to enjoy it. He smiled widely, he was going to go for it, take the chance on her. He wrapped his arms around her loosely, only tightening his grip when he felt her lean back slightly into his touch.

 

Soon you could see the house in the distance as they made their way to the garage. When they finally came to a stop, Lei cut the engine and pulled off the helmet as Avi did the same.

 

She craned her body around as much as she could and looked up at him. He smiled and squeezed her tightly, her hand coming to rest on the back of his head as she hugged him back.

 

Avi then clambered off the back of the ATV, Lei following suit. “We so have to do that again” Kirstie gushed. “Maybe we can before you guys have to head out” Kai suggested to her.

 

“I would like that” Kirstie said smiling. “So anything else you guys want to do, or do you just wanna chill for a bit?” Kini asked glancing over at PTX.

 

“I'm down with chillin out….get a little rest time before we go out later” Kevin answered. “Yea that sounds good to me” Mitch said as he leaned against Scott.

 

“We could watch a movie or something” Kini suggested as she was typing away on her cell. “I'm down for that, what time were we going out anyways?” Avi asked. “Umm, well the limo will be here about half past eight” Lei replied.

 

“Limo?” Scott asked, surprised. “Uhh, yea my Uncle owns a limo company so my dad asked him if he wouldn't mind taking us out tonight so no one had to worry about driving” Lei explained.

 

“I'm totally okay with that” Mitch said with a small giggle. “That's nice of him” Kirstie replied thoughtfully. Lei smiled widely as they all made their way inside.

 

“I'm gonna change first then we can pick out a movie” Kai said as she moved to go upstairs. “Yea, why don't we all change first” Kini agreed as the large group made their way upstairs to change clothes.

 

Once back in the living room they gathered around the DVD rack and scoured the selection of movies available. “Holy, do you guys own like every movie?” Scott declared. “Umm, not yet….though my dad claims we own most, he's a huge movie buff” Lei explained as she giggled.

 

“Okay so what type of movie should we watch?” Kirstie asked, browsing the selection of Blu-rays. “Well we gotta figure out a genre first…..what about a horror movie?” Kevin asked.

 

“Oh heck no, I hate horror movies” Kai said with a shudder. “Or we could watch an action movie” Scott suggested.

 

“Well there was one movie I was wanting to watch..” Kini said as she searched the rows and picked out _Repo: the Genetic Opera_. “Oh I like that movie it's not nearly as bad as a horror flick” Kai added.

 

“Hmm, I don't think I've ever heard of it before” Kirstie said thoughtfully. “Seems okay to me, a little intriguing as well” Kevin added, looking at the back of the case.

 

“I'm always down to try new things” Avi said. “Well, it's a little bit gory and part musical” Lei added. “Is it super gory?” Mitch asked. “Umm, maybe in a few parts. And it could be looked at as somewhat disturbing” Kini replied.

 

“Well, nothing like giving it a shot right?” Mitch said as they all sat down in the living room while Lei set up the TV, Blu-ray player, and surround sound system.

 

“Shall we do popcorn?” Kini asked looking around. “I love popcorn” Kirstie said, smiling. “Okay coming up!” Kini declared as she disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Scott plopped down on the couch as Mitch did the same resting his head on Scott's chest. On the loveseat to the right of them was Kevin and Kai, Kai sprawled out with her head in Kevin's lap.

 

To the left of the couch Avi sat stretched out across the other couch waiting for Lei to finish getting things ready. A few moments later Kini and Kirstie came back with multiple bowls of popcorn passing them out to everyone.

 

Kirstie took the other end of the couch where Avi sat, while Kini claimed the other end by Mitch and Scott. Shortly after Lei joined Avi and Kirstie and laid down next to Avi, resting her head on his chest. Kirstie slid a glance towards them and smiled brightly. Phase one of her plan was going perfectly now for phase two.

 

Once everyone was settled Lei reached down and pressed play on the remote and laid her head against Avi's chest again.

 

They all watched as the movie played, Avi glancing down at Lei every so often, only to find her mouthing the words to the songs.

 

“Man the grave robber is my man” Avi whispered looking down at Lei a moment. “I knew you'd like him….the guys name is Terrance Zdunich” Lei whispered back, smiling.

 

Finally the movie was over as Lei proceeded to stop the DVD player and turn off everything. “Well it was a little gory yes, but some of the cast and the songs were well selected” Mitch said as he sat up.

 

“I liked it” Kevin said standing up stretching his arms over his head. “It's been a favorite of mine ever since I first saw it” Lei commented as she put everything away.

 

“So what shall we do now? It's only a little after four” Scott said standing as well. “Hmm, didn't really have anything else planned...” Kai said crossing her legs.

 

“Well, I think I might lay down a bit and rest up for later” Mitch said thoughtfully as he stood as well.

 

“I think that's a good idea, especially if we're gonna get crazy” Kini laughed as the group shuffled out of the living room.

 

“Okay let's meet downstairs round eight? My mother said she would let me know when my Uncle would be here” Leilani suggested.

 

“Sounds good to me” Kirstie said as they all made their way upstairs and to their rooms.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Oh man, I'm a little tired” Leilani said as she collapsed on her bed the moment her and Avi entered the room.

 

“Well we did have a pretty fulfilling day” Avi chuckled deeply.

 

“Yea, we did huh?” Lei said rolling over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. “But it was so much fun! The park then the ATV ride...” Avi said listing off all the stuff they'd done that day.

 

“I'm glad you had a good time” Lei said yawning slightly turning her head to look over at him.

 

“Do you want to take a short nap?” Avi asked with a chuckle as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear when she rolled over onto her side.

 

“No it's okay, what do you want to do?” Lei asked with her eyes closed as she rested her head on his leg before she opened them to look at him.

 

He shook his head a moment, “Tell you what, why don't we both take a short nap then?”

 

“Are you sure?” Lei asked scooting over a bit as Avi laid down next to her. “I'm sure” he confirmed while he set a couple of alarms on his phone.

 

“How long do you need to get ready?” Avi asked as she laid her head on his chest while he brought his arm around her to pull her close.

 

“Well I normally don't take long to get ready but since this is special I'll need at least an hour” Lei explained.

 

“Okay we'll get up about 6:45pm. Will that work?” Avi asked as he felt her nod in agreement. “That gives us a good couple of hours.”

 

“Good” Lei said as Avi sat his phone down before turning his head and resting it against Leilani's.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

A few short hours later Avi's phone went off, yelling at the sleeping couple from the nightstand.

 

Leilani groaned as she rolled over right into Avi's chest. She smiled at him and craned her face up to kiss his nose lightly.

 

He groaned loudly with a hint of a smile on his lips. “Wake up Avi” Leilani said kissing his cheek this time.

 

“Do I have to? Can't I just lay here with you forever?” Avi groaned again opening his eyes to look up at her. “Yes, you have to” Lei confirmed as she watched Avi rub his eyes a moment before reaching over to silence his phone.

 

Leilani giggled quietly before she sat up and lifted her arms over her head in a huge stretch. Avi seized the moment and scooted closer to her, laying his head in her lap.

 

Lei shook her head at what she could only describe as 'Sleepy Avi,' the side of Avi that wanted to just lay in bed a cuddle and never leave the warm comfy bed.

 

“You're so adorable” Leilani giggled as she smoothed some hair away that had fallen into Avi's eyes.

 

“Who me?” “Yes, you're so adorable when you wake up. All cute and cuddly, and that deep sleepy voice” Lei smiled as she looked down at him.

 

Avi just smiled and finally sat up, stretching as well. “Well I'll grab some clothes and go get ready with the guys as I'm sure you will be seeing the girls here in a few seconds” Avi said looking through his nice outfits that were hung neatly on a portable rack.

 

Leilani sighed, “Yea you're probably right.” “I'll see you soon though” Avi reassured her planting a quick kiss to her temple.

 

“Come on, we don't have a lot of time!” Kirstie shouted as she flung the door open. “Oh, uhhh sorry Avi” Kirstie said looking down at her feet and blushing. “It's okay Kirst, I was just leaving” Avi reassured her, as he walked past her and out the door to Kevin's room just as the other girls rushed past him.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

He shook his head smiling and knocked on Kevin's door. The door opened to reveal all the other guys already there and getting ready. He had only taken a step inside when Mitch came up to him and shoved something into his hand.

 

“What's this?” He asked looking down at Mitch. “It's pre-celebration courage” Mitch claimed, downing his shot. Avi shrugged and tossed the shot back. “Hmm, not bad” he commented setting the empty shot glass aside. “Hurry up, go shower and get ready, there'll be another waiting when you're done” Scott sang pushing Avi towards the bathroom.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“I'm so sorry, Lei” Kirstie apologized as she set her outfit on the bed. “It's okay, I promise” Leilani giggled as she stood up and hugged Kirstie. “Besides it wasn't like we were doing something else” Lei giggled and winked at her, causing Kirstie to blush madly.

 

“Kirstie, this is my girlfriend Haley” Kini said introducing the two girls. “It's very nice to meet you” Kirstie said shaking Haley's hand. “Oh please, I was totally fan-girling all the way here” Haley said with a giggle.

 

“Well let's get ready, I've already showered so whoever needs to can go ahead” Kini explained as she sat down on the armchair.

 

“I think only the three of us need to shower still” Kai said referring to herself, Lei, and Kirstie. “I'll go first, I usually take quick showers” Kai offered scurrying off to the bathroom.

 

After about ten minutes Kai emerged from the bathroom, “Okay, it's all yours” Kai said. “You go ahead Kirstie, I'll go last” Lei offered the soprano. “Are you sure?” Kirstie asked, as she grabbed her lounge clothes.

 

“Yea go ahead” Lei said smiling as she watched Kirstie dart into the bathroom. “Okay so I brought these two outfits, what do you think?” Kai asked holding up two different outfits.

 

“Hmm, well are you trying to impress someone?” Haley asked nonchalantly, not knowing their current involvement with certain members of Pentatonix.

 

“Well, just a certain someone” Kai said blushing profusely. “Then I'd totally go with that sexy little number on the right” Haley said pointing to the outfit.

 

“Really? You don't think it's too much?” Kai asked holding the outfit up to her body as she looked herself over in the full length mirror.

 

“I think Kevin would love it” Kirstie said emerging from the bathroom in an oversized shirt and some basketball shorts.

 

“I agree” Lei said with a nod as she hurried off to the bathroom to shower. Kai smiled and removed the hanger and started to undress. “Hold on, shots first!” Kini exclaimed stopping Kai's movements.

 

Kai laughed and walked over to the other girls. “We've got to wait for Lei” Kirstie said as she started passing out the shot glasses. About ten minutes had passed when Lei exited the bathroom.

 

“Hurry up it's shot time!” Kini exclaimed as Lei joined them. “Oh lord, good thing no one is driving” Lei said as they toasted and slung the shots back. “Woohoo!! Let's get this party started!” Kirstie exclaimed as three of them began changing.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Avi emerged from the bathroom topless, dressed only in some boxer briefs and basketball shorts. “Again!!” Scott shouted as he handed Avi another shot. “This is gonna be a long night..” Avi mumbled to himself as the four of them tossed the shot back.

 

“Please tell me you picked out a killer outfit” Mitch said turning to Avi. “Mitchy….” Scott warned his lover. Mitch just smiled and turned back to Avi. “I just want you to knock Lei's socks off” Mitch explained to the bass.

 

“Umm, I like to think I chose something good” Avi said bringing Mitch over to show him the outfit he chose. “Ohh, very nice...what shoes?” Mitch asked. “I couldn't decide” Avi said with a shrug.

 

“Hold on, I got this, be right back” Mitch stated as he walked out of the room leaving the other three men to look after him a moment wondering what he was up to.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Mitch knocked loudly on Lei's door. “Who is it?” came the reply. “Just me girls” Mitch said in a sing song voice.

 

He heard some shuffling around before Kini opened the door and pulled him inside, quickly shutting the door behind him.

 

“Sorry about that, what's up?” Kini asked as the other girls seemed to be fussing over themselves. “I just came to help Avi decide on some shoes” Mitch explained as he spotted Avi's selection of shoes near the hanging rack.

 

“At least you don't have to deal with all of this” Kini laughed gesturing to the four girls. “Oh sis, I'd rather be doing all that. The guys are boring” Mitch said with a laugh and a gesture of his hand.

 

“Trade me” Kini pleaded looking at Mitch with her best puppy dog eyes. “Go on, just take these to Avi okay?” Mitch smiled and shooed Kini toward the guys room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Continued in Chapter 6

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last time:** _

 

“Trade me” Kini pleaded looking at Mitch with her best puppy dog eyes. “Go on, just take these to Avi okay?” Mitch smiled and shooed Kini toward the guys room.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Okay girls, mommy is here to help” Mitch crooned as he joined the girls in front of the sink in the bathroom.

 

Suddenly Mitch was bombarded with questions left and right from Lei and Kai, asking his opinion on their choices and pairings.

 

“Okay okay hold on” Mitch laughed as he set his wine glass down on the counter and scurried off into the bedroom and rummaged around in Lei's closet for the needed items.

 

He came back a moment later handing Lei and Kai a few items each. “Now you're complete” he stated satisfactorily, picking up his wine glass again and draining the contents.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Kini knocked on the door to the guys room once then slowly opened the door before stepping inside.

 

“Hey Kini, what's up? Where's Mitch?” Scott asked somewhat sadly, noticing that it wasn't his favorite brunette.

 

“Mitch switched with me. He got caught up in the girls getting ready” Kini laughed shaking her head slightly.

 

“That's Mitchy for you” Scott laughed. “But he did ask me to give these to you” Kini said passing some shoes to Avi. “Great, thanks” Avi said with a smile. “A little crazy over there?” Avi asked curiously slipping on his shoes.

 

“Well, that's one way of putting it” Kini laughed again, sighing heavily before flopping down on the bed. “I may be female but I do not go that crazy when I get ready.”

 

“Yea, sometimes Kirst can get that way” Kevin said with a chuckle. “On a side note, I think they were just about done, they were doing finishing touches and such when I booked it out of there” Kini said sitting up.

 

“Let's do another round then we'll head downstairs” Kini stated as she poured four more shots and handed them out.

 

“To a good night and great friends!” Scott toasted as everyone raised their glasses before tossing them back.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Okay are you all ready?” Haley asked the group of girls. “I think so” Kirstie replied looking around a moment.

 

“Alrighty, let's do another shot then I'll let the guys knows to meet us downstairs” Mitch said as he dished out a shot to each person.

 

“Hmm, to great friends, and a good night” Kai toasted. “Oh and….here's to the top, here's to the middle, here's hoping we all get a little” Mitch finished with a giggle. The girls stared a moment then giggled loudly before they all slung back their shots, making a pyramid out of the empty shot glasses.

 

“Okay, I'll head down first then you guys make your way down in say five?” Mitch said receiving nods from the girls. “See you soon!!”

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“You boys ready?” Kini asked as they all sat their empty glasses off to the side. “I was born ready” Scott said with a laugh as they began to make their way downstairs.

 

“Hey” Mitch called out in a sing song voice. “Mitchy!” Scott called out with a huge smile as they met up with him in the hall.

 

Mitch hugged Scott tightly and smiled grabbing his hand. “Are they ready?” Kini asked. Mitch nodded enthusiastically “Yep, they said they'll meet us downstairs in a few minutes.”

 

“Let's go then” Kevin said as the small group went downstairs into the foyer. “Ki, Uncle just pulled up” Mrs. Higa said as she stuck her head out of the kitchen. “Thank you auntie” Kini replied. “You all have a nice time yea?” Mrs. Higa said, as she hugged each of the boys. “Don't let those girls get too crazy.”

 

“Yes ma'am” Kevin replied. Sounds could be heard from upstairs, a door closing and some shuffling of feet. “Here they come” Mitch said proudly with a wide smiled, as he elbowed Avi in the ribs gently, sliding him an exaggerated wink.

 

Avi smiled and looked up when he heard voices at the top of the stairs. His mouth all but fell agape when he saw her. She had an old Hollywood glamour about her. Her hair was down and hung loose around her face, sultry eyes, bold red lips. Her outfit however was more current.

 

She wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a vibrant red high-low tunic top, and a pair of black heels. She wore a gold necklace and matching bracelet as well. And toted a small black wrist-let with gold accents.

 

Kai was similarly dressed to Lei. She wore light makeup, light wash skinny jeans, a blue mock neck crop top, and tan wedges.

 

All the girls descended the staircase, meeting the guys at the bottom. Mitch giggled breaking Avi out of his trance, much to his amazement.

 

“Oh my god, you all look amazing” Scott gushed, Avi was thankful that Scott had taken the opportunity and was the one to break the ice first. “They're totally slaying it” Mitch agreed.

 

“Thanks to you Mitchy” Lei smiled, hugging him. “Well, what can I say….mommy _loves_ fashion” Mitch laughed, discreetly elbowing both Avi and Kevin. “Very beautiful as always ladies” Kevin complimented, smiling widely at Kai.

 

“Yes, very beautiful” Avi agreed, only able to manage a few words. He was still floored from when he watched Lei come down the stairs. She was so captivatingly beautiful, but not just because of her looks. She had the whole package to him.

 

He grabbed Lei's hand and pulled her to him, “You look so mesmerizing, just so beautiful” Avi whispered in her ear, causing Lei to smile widely up at him in thanks.

 

“I have to get a picture” Mrs. Higa exclaimed, dashing away a moment to retrieve a camera.

 

She came back a few moments later, “Okay everyone get close together” Mrs. Higa motioned with her hand. They all gathered together for a few pictures before it was time to go.

 

“Okay have a good time” Mrs. Higa said with a smile. “Have uncle let me know when you are coming home” Mrs. Higa said turning to Lei. “Hai mama” Lei replied with a nod.

 

Leilani's phone went off a moment as she opened the text message smiling widely and shot off a quick response to the mysterious sender.

 

“Time to go guys” Kirstie said as she watched everyone pair up. She smiled sadly, she missed Jeremy very much and wished he could be here with her enjoying the relaxing mini vacation she was on.

 

They walked outside to the waiting limo, the girls' uncle waiting for them with the back door open. They all piled into the back of the stretch hummer limo.

 

Champagne was already on ice as well as a fully stocked mini bar. “To the first stop?” Lei's uncle asked. “Yes uncle” Leilani replied from beside Avi. “First stop?” Kirstie asked. “Well, I did say that we were really going to show you guys the city” Lei laughed with a small smile as she felt Avi link his hand with hers.

 

“Alright guys, let's party” Kini replied passing around large flutes of champagne to each person. After a little bit of time driving they made it to the heart of downtown Oklahoma City; Bricktown. They pulled up in front of their first stop for the night.

 

They all squeezed out of the limo onto the street and approached a monster of a man positioned at the entrance. When they got closer, the stoic man broke out into a large grin. “It's about time you've come back to see me” the man boomed. “I know, I'm sorry...we've been busy Leo” Lei explained. “Ah, no worries” Leo replied with a wave of his hand.

 

“Oh man, I love you guys!” Leo exclaimed, noticing who the girls were accompanied by. “Thanks we really appreciate that” Scott replied.

 

“Alright guys go on in, you know who to talk to right?” Leo said opening the door for them. “Yep, sure do. Thanks Leo” Lei said hugging the giant man. He nodded as they stepped inside.

 

Immediately they were assaulted with loud music and blinding lights as they approached the entry desk, with a slim blonde. “Hey girl!” “Hey Liz, everything ready?” Lei asked her friend. “Sure is, Michelle is on her way to relieve me and I'll show you up” Liz commented. “That's awesome, will you be able to join us?”

 

“Not in the way I'd like, but I am assigned to you tonight if you do need anything, so I'll be around anyways” Liz replied with a slight giggle just as Lauren walked up.

 

“Okay guys are you ready?” Liz asked stepping up to the front of the group. They all nodded and proceeded to follow Liz into the club and up a flight of stairs.

 

“Welcome to the VIP Lounge” Liz announced as she opened a set of double doors to reveal a large room with it's own bar and lounge tables. There were a few friends there that the girls knew. And one person sitting alone at the bar with their back to the door.

 

“Well, let's get started!” Mitch proclaimed as they approached the bar. Once their and they were waiting on their drinks, Kirstie had accidentally bumped the person's arm. “Oh my gosh, I'm so….” she stopped mid sentence, her mouth falling open when she turned and saw who was sitting there.

 

“Hey baby” the man laughed as he sat there a moment. “Jeremy!” Kirstie exclaimed setting her drink down and tossing her arms around his neck.

 

She kissed him firmly on the mouth, “What in the world are you doing here?” “Well, a very nice friend of yours got a hold of me a few days ago” Jeremy replied just as Lei and Avi walked up to them, a huge smile on Lei's face.

 

“Surprise!!” Lei said to Kirstie. “Oh my god, I don't know what to say really…...thank you so much” Kirstie said hugging Lei as well. “It's not a problem, honestly I felt bad you know, with everyone else having their someone around and you didn't. So I messaged Jeremy a few days ago and we worked something out to get him out here.”

 

Kirstie smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Jeremy again. “Okay everyone, time for shots!” the bartender declared pouring the first round of shots. Everyone cheered and soon the shots were gone.

 

“Let's dance!” Kirstie exclaimed, pulling all the girls and Mitch with her as they headed downstairs to the lower level dance floor. With the girls gone, they guys took a moment to sit around and chit chat some and relax before having to entertain their hyper counterparts again.

 

The music cut off downstairs alerting the small group of men as they approached the large windows. They could hear some commotion going on downstairs and the girls in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by the large crowd.

 

Now I know what you're thinking, there's no way something like this could happen…...wrong. It was like straight from a movie. There in the club, a real life dance-off was about to go down.

 

The DJ spun some tracks and several small groups of people took their turn dancing. The girls were last to go but thoroughly killed it with their moves. They cheered with everyone before they made their way back upstairs.

 

“Way to go girls” Scott complimented. They spent about another hour at that club, several shots later and it was time for them to leave to hit up the next club.

 

They made it to the next club and in to the VIP room. They had more rounds before hitting the dance floor. They had even managed to get Kevin and Avi to join them.

 

“I'm glad you joined us this time” Lei practically screamed over the loud music. Avi smiled and nodded his head. Dancing say, in the typical sense wasn't really his thing, yes his hips had a mind of their own but that's as far as it went. As it turns out he had also learned something new about Lei.

 

Not only did she hula dance. But she also danced hip-hop and various other types of dancing. At the moment her back was to him as they were dancing with the others nearby.

 

As the song ended they made their way back to their private room. There was yet another round of drinks and shots waiting on them. Everyone had consumed a fair amount of alcohol thus far. Yet, no one was even close to hitting the drunk mark.

 

Avi shook his head and smiled, at this rate they'd all be hungover in the morning. But hey, him and the rest of PTX was on vacation, no reason not to live it up right? They all grabbed a shot and tossed them back, making a neat little pyramid out of the glasses.

 

They did a few more rounds before they danced a bit more. “Shall we hit up just a bar this time?” Kini asked hoping they would agree. She didn't mind clubs really, just wasn't always a huge fan of certain ones. “Sounds good to me, I did have a few bars on the list” Leilani said before they left and walked

down a ways to Coyote Ugly.

 

They walked in grabbing a table large enough for everyone before ordering shots and drinks. They sat around chatting a bit, having a good time.

 

“Are you having fun Avi?” Lei asked turning her head towards him. “Actually I'm having a great time. How about you?” Avi replied, smiling. “Very much so. Did I ever tell you that you're very handsome” Lei giggled. Avi shook his head some, obviously the alcohol in her system was starting to relax her. But at the same time he was finding himself pretty relaxed as well.

 

“Oh once or twice maybe” Avi shrugged, smiling. “What? That's it? That simply won't do” Lei said shocked. “It won't?” Avi inquired. “No sir, it most certainly will not” Lei stated as she leaned in closer.

 

She tugged on his sleeve gesturing him to lean closer. Avi raised an eyebrow at her as she moved her mouth close to his ear. “You're handsome, and I like you” Lei whispered with a smile.

 

Avi smiled widely, “And you're beautiful, and I like you back.” “Really, you do?” Lei asked, eyes wide. “Really I do” Avi confirmed with a nod. Lei smiled widely and interlaced her fingers with his.

 

Suddenly the music stopped causing the group to turn around. “All right how is everyone doing tonight?” a short purple haired girl yelled into the mic, earning a loud cheer from the patrons.

 

“Fantastic! So for the next hour only, shots are half price...” the girl exclaimed. “But...” she paused. “There's a catch.” “You have to do one of two things..” another taller red headed girl explained, holding up two fingers. “You have to dance on the bar for the next couple of songs that our lovely bartenders will dance to for you, or you have to sing.”

 

The crowd cheered loudly. “So come on up and get some shots!” “We so have got to go up there!” Kirstie exclaimed excitedly standing up. “No way, I'm not getting up there” Kevin said shaking his head fervently.

 

“You can always sing instead” Kai suggested looking over at Kevin. “That's true I could…” Kevin said thoughtfully. “Alright, come on let's go” Kirstie said as everyone got up and made their way over to the bar.

 

“What can I get ya?” the bartender asked not quite looking up from her current task. “We need ten fireball shots” Mitch pipped up taking control of the situation. “Coming right up, are you gonna sing or dance for em?”

 

“Umm some of us are dancing, the others are singing” Kai said, receiving a nod from the bartender. “Alright everyone, we have some participants” the bartender shouted to the other bar backs.

 

A loud cheer was heard as the other 2 bartenders climbed up on top of the bar. The shots were placed on the bar in front of our group. “Alright, whoever is dancing needs to come on up” one of the other bartenders said.

 

With a nod; Lei, Kai, Kini, Haley, Mitch, Scott, Avi, and Kirstie climbed up on top of the bar while Kevin and Jeremy remained. “Alright can I get everyone's attention” the purple haired bartender shouted.

 

“We have some lucky folks here going for half price shots” she gestured to the group as a loud cheer erupted. “So our first song we'll be doing for you tonight is _Copperhead Road_ ” she announced as the music started to play.

 

An hour, a few songs, and many shots later our group was finally back at their table chatting away. “Okay so shall we hit up one last spot before we head home?” Kini asked, doing her best to focus.

 

“Oh my gosh yes” Mitch giggled clinging to Scott. “Okay let's go!” Haley said as the group stood and made their way to the last stop of the night.

 

Finally, shortly after last call the group decided they should head home and were standing outside waiting for Lei's Uncle to pick them up.

 

“This was so much fun, I love Oklahoma” Kirstie said with a giggle as Jeremy kept an arm around her to keep her steady. Although it appeared as if everyone was helping to keep each other steady.

 

“Oh my gosh I know right! I'm gonna miss you guys when we leave” Mitch said solemnly as he leaned heavily against Scott.

 

“You guys should come visit us!” Scott exclaimed excitedly his face lighting up happily. “Ooohhh, yea that would be fun!” Kai said as she hung onto Kevin, swaying slightly just as the limo pulled up to the curb.

 

“Yea, then we can show you guys around Cali!” Jeremy exclaimed as they all climbed into the car.

 

The drive home seemed short to our group of friends as they finally reached the house and stumbled inside. They made it safely to the wet bar in the den and continued their little party.

 

“We should play a game!” Kini suggested as she closed the double doors. “Yea one last game before bed!” Haley agreed.

 

“Haha, what game could we possibly play, we're all drunk!” Kai laughed. “We'll might as well make it a drinking game then!” Lei said nodding her head in approval.

 

“Oh let's play I've never!” Kai suggested receiving nods all around as she explained the rules.

 

They played several rounds learning a lot about each other in the process. Next they switched to truth or dare, to which Kirstie was going to use to her advantage.

 

“Okay so it's much like normal truth or dare but in this case you have a third option. If you don't want to do the truth or dare question or action then you can take a shot instead” Kirstie explained.

 

“Sounds pretty reasonable to me” Avi said, as they all sat in a circle on the floor. “Okay so who's asking first?” Kevin said as they began the game.

 

Finally after many questions and very embarrassing actions the group decided it was best to go to bed. They all shuffled towards the staircase, helping each other up to their rooms.

 

“Good night you guys, see you in the morning!” Kirstie whispered and smiled. “Hey!” Kini said trying her best to focus on the soprano. “You and lover boy can take my room. Haley and I will sleep on the extra bed in here” she whispered loudly motioning to the supply room.

 

“Wait, there's a bed in there?!” Mitch exclaimed, as he and Scott leaned against one another a moment.

 

“Yea, just tucked away is all” Kai explained. “Oh okay, night night” Mitch said, seeming satisfied with that answer.

 

Just as everyone was turning to head towards their rooms Mitch giggled loudly, “Get your freak on, get your freak on, get ur, get ur, get ur, get ur, get ur freak on” while dancing drunkenly. “Mitchy!” Scott scolded, barely able to contain his own giggle.

 

“We're all totally getting some, we so slayed it tonight girls” Mitch giggled, flashing a peace sign around. There was just an awkward clearing of throats from certain sexes in the group.

 

“Uhh, anyways...night everyone” Scott said shaking his head still giggling as he pulled Mitch towards their room as everyone else stumbled towards their rooms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Continued in Chapter 7

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	7. Chapter 7

*******WARNING** * Contains smut and sexual content as well as some slight drama ^_^; If you don't like that type of content then please skip this chapter.

 

 

_**Last time:** _

 

“Uhh, anyways...night everyone” Scott said shaking his head still giggling as he pulled Mitch towards their room as everyone else stumbled towards their rooms.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Avi?” Lei asked as they stepped inside the room. He was unusually quiet for the last couple of hours. She has just closed the door when she felt Avi push her against the wall, pinning her.

 

He braced himself with his hands on both sides of her head and was staring at her intently. She licked her lips nervously as she watched his eyes dart to her mouth and back.

 

She opened her mouth to say something when she was quickly quieted by Avi's mouth crashing down on hers. Her eyes slowly drifted closed surrendering to the softness of his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He pulled back a moment running his fingers through her hair, tracing her face before running his hands down her neck to her sides. He pulled her toward him and lowered his face to her neck sending shivers down her spine as he peppered her neck with kisses. She nearly moaned when he began to gently nibble at her skin.

 

Lei was panting heavily now, as an urgent heat gathered in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes trying to get her clouded mind to think clearly but all progress was halted when Avi pushed his thigh between her legs. She arched her back and rocked against it, feeling little shock waves of pleasure. She bit her lip slightly hoping to quell a moan from escaping her throat.

 

Somehow they had made it to her bed in the dimly lit room as they tumbled onto it, Avi on his back with her on top of him. His eyes darkened with want and lust as he watched her. Lei went to move off of him but the next thing she knew he had turned her on her back, as he now straddled her waist.

 

“Avi...” Lei tried again, her mind swirling uncontrollably. He silenced her again by crashing his lips down on hers. She kissed him back fervently pulling the band from his hair and letting it fall all around his face. “Lei...” Avi whispered, his voice deep with lust.

 

He had somehow managed to push the sheets off the bed before he set about the task of removing his clothes. Lei brought her hands up and put her hands on his stopping his movements. He looked at her questioningly a moment, yet she only smiled and sat up as much as she could.

 

Her mind was racing and everything seemed to speed by yet go in slow motion at the same time. She knew she shouldn't have had so much to drink, but they were all having a good time. She shook her head slightly and gently moved his hands away as she proceeded to slowly unbutton his shirt and tossed it to the side.

 

She smiled widely up at him running her hands over his exposed chest and back to up to play with his hair. She grasped his head in both hands and pulled her towards him, their mouths clashing together hotly.

 

Avi ran his hands down her sides reaching the hem of her shirt. He hesitated a moment before slipping his hands underneath her shirt eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him. With some clever maneuvering he had managed to removed her shirt, as it joined his in a heap on the floor.

 

He pulled back some to gaze down at her, his eyes roaming over her body slowly. “So beautiful” Avi murmured so softly, that Lei almost missed it. She blushed heavily and turned her head away, attempting to shield herself from his eyes.

 

“Hey now” Avi whispered softly, reaching out to gently move Lei's hands away. She continued to look away from him, not ready to meet his eyes. Avi sighed softly and gently grabbed her chin turning her face to meet his. “You are so beautiful” Avi said, his words slightly slurred. Lei just nodded slowly, her eyes meeting his.

 

Avi leaned down, his face close to hers and kissed her softly as he began to explore her body once more. He unfastened her bra and slowly slid it down her arms tossing it to the floor. He pulled back slightly and inhaled deeply as his eyes roamed over her naked torso. Tight, toned stomach, full round breasts, complimented by a natural hue of color. Lei blushed madly, squirming under his gaze, as he kissed his way down her neck and over her collarbone.

 

He glanced up at her a moment before fastening his mouth around one hard nipple eliciting a moan from her parted lips. His tongue eagerly flicked the tight bud before circling around slowly, teasing her. Lei arched her back, whimpering while his hands traveled to her hips holding them firmly. He massaged the small dip above her hip bones with his thumbs, blind lust surging through her veins as she ground against hm, every nerve in her body on fire from his touch.

 

Lei grew bold and brought her hands up and slowly ran her hands up and down his chest before reaching the waistband of his jeans. Her face bright red as she slowly began to undo his belt, pulling it from the loops as it fell to the floor. He smiled a brilliant smile as he stood a moment, pulling her up with him.

 

He had removed his shoes as she hesitated a moment. He smiled once more and placed his hands over hers and gently tugged his pants down as he stepped out of them pushing them away, now clad only in his boxer briefs. She blushed deeply and averted her eyes as he stood there, hands on his hips. He shook his head again and gently pushed her on her back.

 

His hands roaming her body slowly as he placed kisses along her stomach, as he felt her shudder under his touch. He hooked his fingers in the waist of her jeans and slid them down her legs as he pulled them off of her.

 

Avi covered her body with his as he kissed her softly his hands massaging her firm breasts before continuing his exploration. He kissed down her stomach and still further only stopping a moment when he reached the waistband of her panties. He looked up at her a moment receiving a small nod before he pulled them down her legs and tossed them on the floor.

 

He sat back on his feet and admired her beautiful form in the moonlight. She cried out slightly in frustration at the loss of contact, but was rewarded with kisses along her inner thigh as he parted her legs.

 

He leaned down and kissed her passionately as his kisses made their way back to her other breast as he sucked hard on the tight bud until she groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head, her back arching towards him as she tried to reach down to touch herself. Avi stopped her, grabbing her wrist, holding her hand away until she relaxed.

 

“Hold on” Avi said gently laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and flipped them so that Lei now straddled him.

 

“Avi, I-I've never...” Lei started, only to be silenced with a finger to her lips. “Me neither” Avi whispered, nodding his head. He was new at this too. He drew in a deep breath and grabbed both of her hands and placed them on his chest. He moved his hands away as she timidly began to explore his body, earning deep moans from him.

 

She still felt light headed and warm as she ran her hands down his chest again, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. He opened his eyes, smiling at her and nodding as he watched her slowly remove them and toss them on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

 

He watched her eyes grow wide as she stared at him. Then marveled as he watched her eyes grow dark with lust as she reached out to touch him. He inhaled sharply when her fingers gently curled around him, startling her. He chuckled deeply when she pulled her hand back as if it were on fire.

 

“Come” Avi said as he opened his arms wide as she settled into them. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her to him, their bodies flush against each other. Lei gasped slightly at the feel of Avi's body against hers. Avi looked down at her and took her lips in a heated kiss as he flipped them over.

 

She writhed beneath him, only able to moan while he teased every inch of her flesh with his tongue, lips and teeth. It was almost unbearable but she wanted more and spread her legs wide, panting heavily in his ear.

 

Avi shivered as her breath teased him. “Avi please,” she moaned huskily, before he started to kiss down her body. Suddenly her world exploded as his tongue found its target and lapped slowlyat her core. Her skin was on fire, she found herself wantingmore of him even as he began kissing her lower stomach again.

 

“Now. I need you now.” Lei demanded, slightly surprised by the urgency in her voice. Firm yet confident, while she wiggled her hips underneath him. Avi smiled widely, “And now, I want to love you” Avi whispered in her ear, head bowed, as he hovered above her. When he looked up at her, Lei gasped at the intensity of his gaze, his eyes dark with lust and need, it made her shiver. She was at a loss for words.

 

“Lei” Avi growled deeply, his voice thick with passion as he crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue moving hungrily over her lips and darting inside as he explored her mouth. Avi adjusted himself moving between her thighs then used one hand to guide the swollen tip just inside her. Lei groaned and heard his answering moan of deep pleasure, sliding deeper inside her before he stopped.

 

“This might hurt” Avi said in a calming voice, pulling away from her lips. Lei closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and nodded. Avi linked both hands with hers and kissed her again pushing all the way inside her.

 

Lei clenched her eyes tightly as she felt her body adjust to him. “Are you okay?” Avi asked concerned, stroking her face gently, to get her to relax. Lei exhaled slowly and nodded, all she knew was that he filled her completely, as she moved her hips slowly. Avi closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning deeply, as she moved her hips again.

 

She moaned again as he started with slow strokes. She adjusted her hips and wrapped her legs around his, pulling him deeper. Soon Lei abandoned herself to the onslaught of sensations and Avi’s gasps of pleasure. He had increased his pace now and the tension built in the pit of her stomach until her orgasm peaked, exploding in wave after wave that racked her body. She rode out her orgasm and latched on to Avi, as his rhythm became faster almost ragged until with one final last stroke inside her he found his own release, tossing his head back and growling deeply with each thrust.

 

Avi collapsed on top of Lei as they stayed joined for a moment, both of them sweaty and breathless. Lei's head was spinning now as she closed her eyes to steady her breathing, her hands stroking Avi's back slowly, as she tried to calm his as well. Avi opened his eyes slightly and buried his face in her neck, kissing it a few times.

 

Lei held him close, stroking his hair as he rolled to the side, his eyes heavy. She smiled and kissed his forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Her mind was still spinning but at least her vision had steadied some. She felt like she was dreaming, “I love you Leilani” Avi barely whispered as they slowly drifted to sleep.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Avi's eyes shot open the next morning, as he tried to recall the events from last night. He rubbed his eyes blinking them rapidly. He stilled when he glanced over beside him and saw Lei curled up still asleep.

 

Avi inhaled deeply and peaked beneath the covers, noticing his still naked form. His eyes widened as he jumped out of bed as quickly and as quietly as he could, careful not to jostle Lei. He panicked and tossed on some clothes shooting a quick glance back her still sleeping form.

 

He opened the door and closed it softly behind him before panic set in again and he looked up and down the hall. He noticed one door open and quiet voices coming from the sitting room at the other end of the hall. He quickly and quietly made his way towards the voices and found Kirstie and Jeremy sitting on the couch.

 

“Morning Av-” Kirstie started before realizing her friend seemed troubled. “What's wrong? Is everything okay?” she asked worriedly as Avi just stood there a moment, continuously running his hands through his long hair.

 

“Oh god, Kirst. I messed up. I messed up big time” Avi admitted shaking his head. “Wait what do you mean, what's wrong?” Kirstie asked standing up and directing Avi to sit down and breath slowly. “I shouldn't have done that, I took advantage of her Kirst. We were drunk, I took advantage of her!” Avi explained on the verge of tears.

 

“Hey now, it's okay. I'm sure it wasn't like that at all” Kirstie soothed, trying her best to calm her friend. “I wasn't thinking at all, she was a virgin for heaven's sake and I took advantage of her. What if she wasn't ready for that?” Avi exclaimed his voice barely above a whisper as to not wake up anyone.

 

“Avi, I know you're worried and I understand I really do, but you just need to calm down, breath slowly and think” Jeremy put in, having just watched the exchange in silence.

 

“You just need to talk to her” Kirstie offered as she watched Avi scrub his hands over his face worriedly.

 

“I didn't even use protection, I'm so stupid!” Avi berated himself. “Don't, first off you are not stupid. Second, if she didn't want to do it, she would have stopped you” Kirstie put in, patting her friend on the back.

 

“Go in there and talk to her, you'll see” Jeremy added. Avi sighed deeply, “You think so?” “Yea, Lei's such a nice girl, I'm sure of it” Kirstie confirmed. Avi exhaled, “You're right thanks, I'm sorry guys...I just kind of freaked out” Avi apologized, bowing his head.

 

“Hey it's okay, trust me and go talk to her” Kirstie urged as Avi stood up. Kirstie tossed a glance over at Jeremy, who smiled softly and nodded. They both watched as Avi left the room and headed back down the hallway.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Avi walked back down the hall and stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door quietly.

 

He walked inside and shut the door. There, Lei sat in bed her knees tucked up to her chin, staring at the opposite wall. Avi's heart broke as he watched her, mentally kicking himself. “Lei...” Avi spoke quietly waiting for her to acknowledge him. She looked up slowly, not saying anything, and stared at him a moment, tears glistening.

 

When she said nothing, Avi approached the bed slowly and sat on the edge turning towards her. Finally after what seemed like forever Lei spoke. “Why?” she asked simply, looking away a moment. Avi inhaled deeply, “Leilani I'm so sorry, I was stupid and I freaked out. I-I just,” he exhaled slowly, “I was afraid.”

 

“But...” Avi made motion to stop her, grasping her hands in his. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that, you didn't deserve that” Avi apologized, his voice quivering slightly. Lei sat there a moment, her eyes on his. “Dummy” she stated simply, her voice cracking, as she pulled her hands away from his and gripped him in a tight hug.

 

“I know, I'm sorry. Please forgive me” Avi whispered as he held her close. She nodded her head and sniffled slightly, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. Avi sighed, and pulled away from her, grasping her face in his hands. “God, you make me crazy” Avi said softly as he wiped her tears away gently.

 

“YOU make me crazy” Lei emphasized as she gazed up at him. Avi sighed again, “It's not quite how I wanted that to go” he admitted. “What do you mean?” Lei asked sitting back, as Avi joined her. He blushed slightly, “Well I didn't want us to be drunk first off...” Lei giggled at this, her heart softening. “And I wanted to be romantic” Avi explained turning to look at her. Lei shook her head, “I don't mind as long as it wasn't a mistake” she whispered.

 

Avi shook his head earnestly, “It was never a mistake, and never will be.” “But I was still stupid,” he sighed, “I didn't use protection.” Lei stared at him taking a deep breath, “Avi...” she started, pausing a moment. “I'm on birth control, we're okay” she stated, exhaling. Avi looked up at her then, “You are?” Lei nodded, causing Avi to grin widely.

 

“Don't get me wrong, I think having kids with you would be great, but I'm not ready for that yet” Avi admitted. Lei nodded her head in agreement, “Me neither, one of many reasons I take it.” Avi sighed again, “I really am sorry.”

 

“I know Avi, it's okay….I kind of freaked out a little too” Lei admitted to him. “You did?” Avi asked. Lei nodded her head, “I wasn't sure what had happened when I woke up, and then you weren't here and I thought that I had messed up.” “You could never mess up, Lei” Avi said, putting his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side.

 

“You could always make up for it...” Lei suggested, casting a sideways glance at the gorgeous man beside her. “Anything” he replied. Lei stood up a moment, still naked and walked to the door, locking it before returning to the bed and crawling across it towards Avi. She got mere inches away from his face and smiled bringing her mouth closer to his ear.

 

“You can always do it again” she whispered huskily in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Avi groaned deeply and wrapped his arms around her, his hands traveling up and down her sides causing her to shiver against him. “Don't tease me” Avi growled lustfully as she positioned herself across his lap. “Who's teasing?” Lei asked smiling as Avi crushed his mouth to hers.

 

Avi groaned deeply as she ground her hips against his. He kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over. She squeaked in surprise, “Avi..” she giggled. “God you're so beautiful” Avi whispered as he sat up a moment and pulled his shirt off.

 

Lei was quiet a moment as she stared up at him, admiring him. Avi's hair was down and hung loosely around his face. Her eyes drifted down from his face to his neatly trimmed beard and his strong shoulders. She smiled up at him and hesitated before she opened her mouth, “Avriel..” she tested, watching his reaction.

 

He smirked as his eyes darkened slightly at the use of his full name. “Leilani” he countered, whispering her name in a rich deep tone. Lei's eyes glazed over slightly, causing him to smirk again. He leaned down, his mouth against her ear, dropping his voice an octave lower as he whispered something to her. She groaned and writhed beneath him, her hands coming up to link around his neck as she ran her hands through his hair.

 

He nibbled on her ear lightly causing her to moan and shudder with pleasure. She said nothing, just craned her neck to the side, allowing him better access. He kissed her and nibbled her neck lightly, relishing in her responses to his touch.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

A short time later Kirstie finally got up and paced the room slowly. She stopped a moment then sat back down. “Everything okay babe?” Jeremy asked as he watched her. “I'm just worried about Avi” Kirstie said looking up at him. “He's a great guy, he'll be okay” Jeremy reassured her.

 

Kirstie nodded and smiled then looked up when she noticed Kevin peek his head inside. “Hey have you guys seen Avi?” Kevin asked looking around. “Uhhh...” Kirstie looked over at Jeremy for an answer.

 

“He mentioned that he was gonna talk to Leilani...I'm sure he'll be out in a bit” Jeremy covered as Kevin nodded and left the room. Kirstie sighed and sat back resting her head on Jeremy's shoulder as they continued to watch TV.

 

Eventually Scott and Mitch joined them and plopped down on the couch beside Kirstie. Both guys leaned on each other heavily with their eyes closed. “You guys okay?” Kirstie asked looking over at two of her best friends. “Shhh, not so loud, I don't know why I even drink anymore” Mitch whispered.

 

Kirstie giggled quietly as Kini and Haley joined them as well. “I need coffee” Kini drawled, as they too sat on the couch with the others. “Well once the others show up I'm sure we could head downstairs or even head into town for some coffee” Jeremy suggested, chuckling slightly at the group of peopled gathered.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Avi and Lei lay in bed quietly, just enjoying each others company. Avi looked over at Lei a moment and watched her quietly. “Lei….” he started, waiting for her to look at him. Lei opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the man beside her, as a small smile played on her lips.

 

“I-I love you” Avi whispered softly as he looked down at her. Lei was quiet a moment replaying the words over and over in her head. Avi shifted uncomfortably at Lei's silence before he heard her whisper something back. “I love you too” Lei responded, grinning widely, as Avi looked down at her a huge smile on his face as well.

 

He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth before she opened her mouth to speak. “We should probably get up” Lei suggested looking at the clock on the bedside table. Avi sighed slightly, “Yea, you're probably right.”

 

Just then, Avi's phone vibrated, signaling an incoming message. Avi raised an eyebrow and picked up his phone, looking to see who the message was from. “Oh boy...” he said trailing off and shaking his head slightly. “What's wrong?” Lei asked as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms over her head.

 

“Kevin's freaking out” Avi said with a small laugh. Lei shook her head a moment, “Kai will understand if he talks to her.” “And so I told him” Avi replied setting his phone down and getting out of bed. “We should check on them at least” Lei suggested, smiling as she watched him move about the room. Avi nodded in agreement and looked over just then and caught her staring at him.

 

“Anything interesting?” Avi asked startling her. Lei giggled and just nodded her head in reply as she too climbed out of bed. They both grabbed a quick shower and headed back into the room to get dressed. Lei rummaged around through her drawers to find something to wear. She sighed heavily and turned to look around the room.

 

“What's wrong?” Avi asked hearing her sigh. “I can't find anything to wear” Lei answered as she picked up their discarded clothing from last night, and piling them in a heap on the chair. “Hmm” Avi said rummaging around in his bag, before he pulled out an extra pair of sweat pants and a hoodie.

 

“Is this okay?” Avi asked as he tossed her the clothes. Lei smiled and nodded as she pulled on the clothes. Avi chuckled as he watched her, his clothes just a little large on her small frame. “What?” Lei asked looking over at him. “Nothing, you just look so adorable in my clothes” Avi replied with a smile.

 

“Well, they are a little big for me, but that's okay” Lei agreed as she watched Avi get dressed. They left the room and headed for Kai's room. Once outside Lei lifted her hand and knocked on the door lightly. The door opened a second later to reveal a sad looking Kevin. “Hey man” Avi said, entering the room with Lei close behind.

 

“I don't know what to do, she won't come out” Kevin sighed shaking his head as he and Avi sat on the bed. “Let me see if I can talk to her” Lei offered as she approached the bathroom door. She tried the doorknob only to find it locked. Lei sighed and knocked on the door lightly waiting a beat. “Kai...it's me, let me in” Lei said softly, hoping that Kai would unlock the door for her. Suddenly there was the click of the lock, Lei looked back at the guys, nodding, before she entered the bathroom and closing the door behind her softly.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Kai sat on the floor of the bathroom, her knees pulled up to her chest, head resting on her arms. “Hey girl, you okay?” Lei asked as she slid down next to Kai and rested her hand on Kai's back. “I'm so stupid” Kai whispered, looking up at Lei with tears in her eyes.

 

“Come on, don't say that” Lei replied, putting her arm around her cousin. “It's true! I can't even face him” Kai cried, letting her forehead fall onto her arms again. Lei sighed, “Look just talk to him, I know you're afraid, I was too.” “You were?” Kai asked lifting her head again and wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve. “Yea, I was...Avi was more freaked out than I was at first, but we talked...and we're okay” Lei explained, as she waited for Kai to process what she said.

 

Kai looked at Lei and nodded slowly, “Okay, I'll talk to him, but I would like it if you stayed.” “You know I'll always be here if you need me. Trust me, talk to him and you'll see. He's probably just as afraid as you are.” “Do you think so?” Kai asked, going to the sink to splash some cold water on her face.

 

“I'm sure of it. Avi was just as scared as I was initially but we talked and it worked out just fine” Lei assured her, handing her a small face towel so Kai could dry her face. “Okay then” Kai said as she hugged Lei tightly. “Thanks” Kai said after a moment. “No problem” Lei responded with a smile. Kai took a deep breath, “Are you ready?” Lei asked her. Kai nodded as Lei unlocked the door and pulled it open.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Avi and Kevin stood by the window having a cup of coffee and tea when they heard the bathroom door open and watched as Lei and Kai walked out hand in hand. Kevin glanced over at Avi and sat his cup down on the small table and walked over to Kai. He stood in front of her a moment unsure of what to say as he glanced over at Lei who just smiled and nodded.

 

He nodded back, “Kai I'm so sorry I just freaked out I didn't mean to hurt you and...” Kevin was cut off as Kai threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. “No, I'm sorry! I should have let you explain instead of just freaking out and locking myself in the bathroom. I'm not good at these types of things and I was scared” Kai rushed as she started to cry lightly again.

 

“Shhh, it's okay. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry” Kevin apologized as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back in small circular motions. Kai just nodded sniffling slightly before pulling back slightly to smile up at him. Kai turned towards Leilani and hugged her once more, “Thanks girl.” “Of course, anytime, you know I'm always here” Lei replied back with a smile.

 

“You can always talk to me anytime if you need to okay” Lei stated as the two separated. Kai nodded and smiled returning to Kevin's side. Kai wrapped and arm around Kevin as he placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her into a tight side hug. They smiled at each other a moment before Kai spoke again. “So we should probably join the others” Kai stated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Continued in Chapter 8

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last time:** _

 

“You can always talk to me anytime if you need to okay” Lei stated as the two separated. Kai nodded and smiled returning to Kevin's side. Kai wrapped an arm around Kevin as he placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her into a tight side hug. They smiled at each other a moment before Kai spoke again. “So we should probably join the others” Kai stated.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Yea, you're probably right” Avi agreed with a nod. “Shall we head that way?” Lei suggested looking around at everyone. After receiving nods from everyone they made their way down the hall to the little common area at the end of the hall.

 

Kirstie looked up when the others walked in and smiled at Avi, noticing that him and Lei seemed fine. “Morning guys” Kirstie chirped as the rest of their group piled on the couch as well. “Morning” they all called back. “So what's on the agenda for today?” Mitch asked looking over at Lei, who was next to Avi curled up into his side.

 

Mitch smiled, leaning more heavily on Scott's chest as he waited for a response. “Well I think after last night we should probably have something to eat, re-hydrate, and of course I gotta have my coffee” Lei replied thoughtfully. “I agree, why don't we head downstairs then after breakfast we can figure out a game plan?” Kai suggested receiving nods from everyone. Shortly thereafter they made their way downstairs.

 

“That was so tasty” Kirstie said as everyone sat around the table after breakfast. “I feel a little better” Kini replied nodding her head in agreement. “So what did you guys want to do today?” Kini asked turning to the rest of the group. “Umm, I don't think we really had anything planned out” Kevin put in, taking a sip of water. “Yea, I think today was just gonna be a chill day” Scott agreed.

 

“That sounds perfectly fine with me….the last couple of days were kind of busy anyways” Mitch commented. “Yea, I think I was just gonna hit up the studio today” Lei added from beside Avi. “The studio huh?” Jeremy asked looking over at Lei. “Yea we asked my parents to put one in downstairs when we had the house built” Lei nodded.

 

“I'd love to see it” Avi said turning to Lei and smiled. “Sure, did you guys all want to see it too?” Lei asked. “Yea, that'd be fun” Kirstie said as they all stood from the table. “Awesome, let me just get the dishes out of the way and I'll meet you downstairs” Lei said as she began to gather up the empty dishes. “I'll take em downstairs” Kini offered as everyone began to shuffle out of the room, while Avi trailed behind.

 

“Here, let me give you a hand” Avi stated as he grabbed up some of the empty glasses. “You don't have to Avi” Lei commented as she walked into the kitchen, Avi close behind, as she set the dishes in the sink. “It's not a problem, I don't mind at all” Avi replied with a smile as he placed the empty cups in the sink. “Thanks” Lei replied smiling up at him. Soon all the dirty dishes had been gathered up and they made their way downstairs.

 

“What do you guys think?” Lei asked as she and Avi joined the others in the studio. “This is like a dream come true!” Kevin said as he took the seat in front of the mixing board. “Oh man, this is awesome!”Avi said as he took the seat next to Kevin. “Glad you guys like it!” Kai said smiling as the studio came to life, lights flicking on all around.

 

“We should totally lay some tracks” Scott said dashing into the recording booth, opposite the mixing board. “Well, we've been meaning to do our next cover song for our Youtube channel, would you guys like to help out?” Kini asked as she entered the booth. “Plus it would help us out too cause we need help filming it” Kai added, with a smile.

 

“Oh man, that would be so much fun! I'll film it for you” Jeremy offered. “Okay so this is what we need” Lei said as she went through the process of showing them what was needed. A couple of hours went by and before long the girls had recorded and edited their next video for their channel. “Oh man that was so much fun” Kevin exclaimed as they all sat around chatting.

 

“Yea we definitely need to do a collab video sometime, that would be amazing!!” Scott exclaimed with an approving nod from Mitch. “Oh yea, that would be really fun!” Kai exclaimed, as the all sat around. “So when do you guys leave to head home?” Haley asked looking around at everyone, not realizing at the moment, that it was the question everyone was trying to avoid.

 

“Oh umm, I guess we never really discussed that yet” Kirstie said a little quietly as she looked around the room as well. “Oh, I see” Haley said, when she felt Kini elbow her lightly in the ribs. “So uhhh, what shall we do next?” Kai asked, changing the subject. The room was silent for a moment before Mitch piped up, “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I could use a recharge in the whirlpool, mommy needs a spa day.”

 

“Hey, that’s a great idea...why don’t we hit the spa and while we’re out I’m sure the boys can entertain themselves” Haley agreed. “Fine by me but I’m staying here, that’s all you babe” Kini added. “That’s okay, Mitchy will be joining us anyways, I’m sure” Haley said with a giggle.

 

“Damn right sis!!” Mitch exclaimed, as he and the girls wandered upstairs to get ready. “Well guys that means we have to entertain ourselves while the girls play” Kini mused. “I’m down, any ideas?” Jeremy asked as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

 

“We’ll be back in a few hours, don’t get too bored without us” Lei chirped with a huge smile, “Have fun” Avi replied, as Lei kissed him on the cheek and left with Kai, Kirstie, Haley, and Mitch in tow. “So, did we come up with anything?” Kini inquired. “Umm, not really, no” Kevin noted, as they sat around a moment trying to come up with something to do.

 

“What is there to do around here?” Jeremy questioned, looking over at Kini. “There’s all sorts of things really, there’s this really cool indoor skydiving place we could check out” Kini offered. “Hey that sounds fun” Scott agreed. “Awesome, let’s all get dressed and I’ll drive us out there” Kini stated as they all clambered up the stairs.

 

A short time later the boys were piled in the car towards their destination. A few hours had passed and finally our girls had returned home. “Oh man I so needed that” Kai gushed as she flopped back onto the couch. “Agreed” Lei said as she did the same. “Where are the boys?” Haley asked as she sprawled out on the floor.

 

“Avi just texted said they’d be here soon, so most likely just a few minutes” Lei confirmed, just as the front door burst open. “Dude that was awesome!” Kevin exclaimed as they joined the girls in the living room. “Sounds like you guys had fun” Mitch cooed as he curled up next to Scott, who just plopped down beside him. “Oh yea it was great we all need to go next time” Scott said, as he placed his arm around Mitch.

 

“Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m gonna hit the hot tub” Lei commented. “That sounds good to me, I could use a nice relaxing dip” Scott agreed as they all made their way upstairs to change. “Ooohh, can we have mimosas too?” Mitch asked once everyone was changed and back downstairs.

 

“Of course, it wouldn’t be a party otherwise” Kai confirmed, as she bustled about grabbing the ingredients. They then made their way outside, mimosas in hand. They sat about in the hot tub chatting and carrying on for the next couple of hours before Lei stood up and climbed the stairs out of the hot tub. “Where are you going?” Avi asked, as he watched her intently, admiring her form.

 

“Oh just gonna take a dip in the pool” Lei said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. “Are you crazy, it’ll be freezing!” Haley exclaimed. “Nah, we have a heated pool so it won’t be that bad” Lei quipped, with a smile as she jumped right in.

 

A few hours and several mimosas later our group was pleasantly comfortable as they sat around a small bonfire. They chatted animatedly while they made quick work of roasting marshmallows for their s’more fest. “Hell yea, my fave!!” Kirstie exclaimed happily as she smashed a toasted marshmallow between some chocolate and graham crackers.

 

“So...” Scott began, thinking of an easy way to breech the subject no one really wanted to bring up just yet. All eyes turned to him waiting for him to continue.

 

Scott sighed heavily and looked at Avi and Kevin apologetically, “So uhhh...when are we headed back home?” Scott inquired as he looked around the large group. Avi cast a sideways glance at Lei, who only stared back at him quietly.

 

“Well we need to be back soon, we have all the album promotion and stuff to do” Kirstie commented thoughtfully. “Yea...” Kevin agreed, quietly. “I almost wish we didn’t have to” Mitch sighed wistfully, as he laid his head on Scott’s shoulder. “I know” Kirstie concurred as she sighed as well. “Well it’s only Sunday, but it’s probably best if we head out in a few days” Kevin stated sadly as he hugged Kai close.

 

Receiving a nod from the rest of the group, they all stood and went inside for a late dinner. Once done, everyone piled in the living room, blankets and pillows strewn about the floor. They stayed up past midnight watching movies and playing games.

 

The next few days passed much too quickly for our group, they visited museums, restaurants, galleries...just about anything they could think of. It was finally Wednesday evening and PTX was set to leave tomorrow morning. Avi and Lei sat in her room late that night trying to spend as much time together as they could.

 

“I don’t want to leave” Avi said softly as they laid cuddled together on the bed. “I know, I don’t want you to either, but you have to” Lei replied as she snuggled closer to Avi. Avi sighed contently “Here, I want you to have this” Avi said as he pulled his ICCA ring off his finger. Lei stared up at Avi silently before she could open her mouth Avi hushed her with a finger to her lips.

 

“First off, yes I want you to have this, and don’t give me that look,” Avi started as Lei glared at him a moment. “Secondly, I wouldn’t want anyone else but you to wear my ring” Avi clarified as he watched Lei closely. “And finally, I love you and I want you to have something to remember me while I’m home in LA.”

 

“Avi...” Lei whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes as she took the ring from him. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. “I love you more” she murmured as she cried softly. “Hey...” Avi purred softly as he tilted her face up wiping the tears from her eyes. Lei lifted her chin and looked up at him a soft smile on her lips, Avi smiled down at her and kissed her gently.

 

“I wish there was a way you could come to LA” Avi sighed somewhat contemplative as he rested his forehead against hers. “Maybe...maybe I could ask my parents, I mean I am old enough to be on my own, and it would a great opportunity for Triple Treble to really break out onto the music scene” Lei answered tentatively.

 

“Really? You’d come back with me?” Avi asked, a little surprised. Lei shook her head, “No I’d do it for us.” Avi star at her a moment then smiled, “Well that being said I don’t want you to do it just because of me” he stated. “I know, but I want to do this...I want to be with you. I don’t think……….no, I know I can’t be without you” Lei said truthfully.

 

Avi smiled and hugged Lei close “Gosh, I love you so much. When do you think you’ll be able to talk to your parents?” “Actually, they should still be awake” Lei commented as she looked over at the bedside clock. Avi simply nodded as he watched Lei crawl out of bed. “I’ll be back shortly.”

 

As soon as she left the room Avi couldn’t help but smile at the idea that Lei might be going back with him to LA. Only a few moments had past and Lei came back into the room. She remained quiet a moment as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Avi waited patiently as he sat up and turned towards her.

 

Lei couldn’t contain her excitement any longer as she tossed her arms around Avi’s neck, knocking them both back onto the bed. Avi smiled widely, “Yea?” Lei nodded her head vigorously, “As long as Kai and Kini go as well.” “Well duh, of course we will!” Kai exclaimed as her and Kini entered the room. “What are you guys doing here?” Lei asked as she sat up, Avi following suit.

 

“Well Kai was thinking of going out to LA and we were going to ask you, but it looks like you beat us to it.” Lei only smiled wider as Kini continued, “And of course I’m not letting you guys go without me.” “Well the good news is, we already have a place to stay” Lei added with a smile. “Oh, we do?” Kai asked.

 

“Yea I guess my parents just bought my aunt’s place in West Hollywood/Beverly Hills area a few months ago. It’s got plenty of space I’m told” Lei explained. “This is fantastic! Have you told Kevin yet?” Avi asked Kai, who only smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. “Shall we tell the others?” Kini asked. “No, not yet, let’s surprise them in the morning” Lei conspired. With a nod goodnight, everyone parted ways back to their rooms.

 

“My parents said they would send some of my clothes and things, and that they would just send me some money to buy what we need at the new house” Lei rattled off. “That’s awesome babe” Avi said smiling. “Babe huh?” Lei asked as she sat on Avi’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well I mean if you don’t want me to…..” Avi started as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

 

“Oh no, it’s fine...I like it, just wasn’t expecting it is all” Lei stated. “Oh? Well in that case...” Avi trailed off as he nuzzled her neck. Lei giggled softly, Avi’s beard tickling her slightly, as she hugged him tighter. “We should get to bed, we have an early morning and we both know that we won’t want to get up” Lei stated pulling back some to look down at her man.

 

Avi sighed deeply, “Yes you’re right.” Lei nodded as she stood “First things first however, I’m going to take a shower,” Lei said pausing a moment as she gathered up some clothes, “Care to join me?” she finished as she looked up at him with a smile and a wink. “Don’t mind if I do” Avi grinned as he grabbed his needed items as they entered the bathroom, shutting the door.

 

Some time later they emerged from the bathroom thoroughly cleaned and satisfied. “Impressive” Lei complimented as they dried themselves off and got dressed. “Oh well you know...Kev and I work out” Avi replied with a chuckle. “Oh well, lucky me” Lei grinned as she watched Avi fuss with his hair. Lei smiled as she grabbed him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

 

She sat him down in her chair and proceeded to brush out his mane of hair. “Hey what are you...” Avi stopped mid sentence as Lei continued to work her magic on his hair. Lei was done a short time later and set the brush down on her vanity table. “All done” she proclaimed, smiling, before starting on her own hair.

 

Avi shook his head and stood, directing Lei into the chair. He then took the brush from her and proceeded to return the favor. Lei hummed quietly as Avi continued his task. “There you are” Avi replied once he finished. “Thanks baby” Lei said as she stood and climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers. Avi just shook his head and smiled as he crawled into bed next to her.

 

Instantly Lei scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. They sighed happily and soon our couple fell into a blissful sleep. The next morning came way too early for our couple as Avi’s phone went off. Avi grumbled loudly as he rolled over and silenced the alarm. Lei opened her eyes slowly only to be greeted by a pair of green orbs staring at her.

 

“Good morning beautiful” Avi crooned, his voice still deep from sleep. “Morning” Lei croaked out, as she yawned widely. She scrubbed her face with her hands vigorously before sitting up and stretching. “Are you ready?” Avi asked as he sat up as well. “You bet, I’m looking forward to LA” Lei exclaimed. Lei then got out of bed and busied herself with package her luggage. She was finished a short time later and had just pulled on her shirt, when there came a knock at the door.

 

“Rise and shine love birds!” came Mitch’s sing song voice. “Hey” Avi said once he opened the door to let Mitch inside. “And how are my lovelies this morning?” Mitch cooed, taking a seat next to Avi on the bed. Avi only grunted as Mitch giggled.

 

“Awww, poor bass daddy” Mitch said leaning his head on Avi’s shoulder. Lei smiled at them, “So Mitchy...” Lei started, getting Mitch’s attention, “What brings you here?” “Oh just making sure our fave bass is up and about” Mitch replied with a brilliant smile. Lei nodded giggling softly as Mitch stood.

 

“Well I’ll see you two downstairs” Mitch chirped as he skipped away. Avi shook his head slowly, “I don’t understand how someone can be so cheerful in the mornings.” “Yea I know” Lei agreed as Avi set about getting dressed and gathering his things.

 

They made their way downstairs and joined the others for breakfast shortly after. “I don’t want to leave, I’m going to miss you guys” Kirstie said once everyone was done eating. “Well actually…..” Kevin started as everyone looked over at him. “We’ll be joining you in LA” Kai finished, beaming happily.

 

“Oh my gosh, are you serious?!” Kirstie exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. “100%” Lei confirmed, receiving loud squeals from Mitch and Kirsten. “That’s awesome girls!” Jeremy congratulated the trio. “Yea, we’ll be driving, so we’ll just be following the tour bus” Kai put in. “Well I’ll ride with you, just in case you get tired, then I can drive” Kevin stated.

 

“Sounds like a good idea….I’ll ride with Lei” Avi agreed. “And Haley is coming, so she’ll be with me...and I think that covers everyone” Kini added as they all stood. “Call us when you get there okay?” Mrs. Higa said as she hugged Lei tightly. “Hai, I will” Lei replied, hugging her mom back. “And call if you need anything” Lei’s dad added. Lei nodded as they all shuffled upstairs to retrieve their belongings.

 

A short time later the vehicles were loaded as they stood around outside. “Thank you so much for everything Mr. and Mrs. Higa” Scott said with a smile as everyone said their goodbyes. “Well, keep in touch, and let us know when you get into town” Mrs. Higa said receiving nods from everyone in the group. “Hai, mama” Lei replied, “And make sure to visit us soon” she finished, hugging her parents. “We will” Mr. Higa promised. With one last goodbye our group climbed into their vehicles and drove away.

 

They took their time on the drive to LA, making a stop in Albuquerque just as dusk settled. They checked into their hotel before heading out again to have dinner. The evening went by quickly and soon our group was sound asleep. They awoke early the next morning and hit the road only after stopping at a Starbucks at Mitch’s insistence. “Not much longer now” Avi said making small talk, glancing over at Lei.

 

She smiled brightly as she turned her head towards him. Avi had offered to drive today and for that Lei was thankful. “I know, I’m so excited” Lei exclaimed as she grabbed Avi’s large hand in her small one, and squeezed gently. Avi smiled widely as he gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. “You’ll love it, I can’t wait to show you around” Avi practically gushed, as they continued following the others, bringing up the rear.

 

Suddenly Lei giggled, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Avriel” Lei said slowly and softly, moving to rest her hand on his thigh. Avi groaned loudly, “Leilani...why must you torture me now?” he asked, a moan escaping his lips.

 

“Because you’re helpless against me at the moment” Lei whispered in his ear. Avi inhaled sharply, his breath catching. Leilani giggled, shifting in her seat, “You, woman, are going to be the death of me” Avi growled, his voice deep with lust. Lei smiled widely, looking over at him again as she watched him set the cruise control.

 

“Just you wait...” Avi started, “I’ll win this little game.” “Are you sure about that baby?” Lei asked as she brazenly rest her hand on his crotch. Lei hummed in appreciation, feeling his manhood straining against his tight jeans. Avi moaned loudly as Lei moved her hand, rubbing him through his jeans. Avi clenched his teeth and turned towards Lei as much as he could.

 

“Don’t start something that you can’t finish right now” Avi warned, his voice dropping an octave. Lei only smiled and slowly unzipped his jeans releasing his hard throbbing manhood. Avi stared at her wide eyed a moment when he realized what she was thinking. “Better concentrate” Lei whispered, before leaning over and taking him into her mouth slowly. Avi moaned loudly, placing both hands on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly, in the hopes of maintaining his concentration.

 

Lei continued to work him over and he quickly realized that he wasn’t going to last much longer. “L-Lei...” Avi managed to get out in between moans. Lei moaned loudly as Avi moaned his release. Lei licked her lips, sitting up a moment later. Avi cleared his throat and waited a beat, “Wow...” he said looking over at Leilani. She giggled and smiled widely at him. “Just you wait” Avi stated, his voice deep and husky. Lei winked, locking her eyes with his, “Looking forward to it” she replied in the same tone.

 

Avi growled deeply then sighed, “Man you drive me wild” he said with a smile. Lei giggled, “Oh trust me, the feeling is mutual and we’ve only just begun.” “You don’t say?” Avi asked, raising an eyebrow. Lei nodded her head, smiling widely. “Well, in that case...” Avi said smiling as well, letting the statement hang.

 

The rest of the drive was pleasant and soon they made it to Las Vegas. Deciding to stop there for the night also meant that Scott and Mitch would want to hit the ground running. Luckily for everyone else, it wasn’t a terribly long night out, as they were all pretty tired. They retreated to their rooms very shortly after returning to the hotel. Avi pulled Lei close as they collapsed on the bed. “Are we there yet?” Avi asked, turning to face Lei. “Almost baby” Lei said with a smile as Avi snuggled closer to her.

 

Avi hummed softly in response, “I miss my bed” he added moments later. Lei giggled, “Well you’ll see it soon” she said with a smile. Avi nodded, sighing wistfully. Lei snuggled closer to Avi, nuzzling his neck. “Oh yes, I believe I owe you some payback” Avi murmured, kissing her neck. “I have no idea what you mean” Lei said, feigning innocence. “Oh really is that so?” Avi questioned, rolling over onto her, straddling her waist.

 

Lei nodded her head, “Yea, no clue what you’re talking about” she said trying to hide the grin spreading across her features. “Hmmm...I see” Avi said thoughtfully. Lei watched him closely trying to discern his next move. Suddenly Avi unleashed war upon her ribs, tickling her mercilessly. Lei began to laugh and squirm uncontrollably. “Okay okay I give up, you win, no more” Lei surrendered in between gulps of air.

 

Avi smiled in victory, resting his hands on her sides. Lei looked up at him as he continued to stare at her, “That was mean,” she said folding her arms over her chest and pouting. “Awww, I’m sorry babe” Avi said bending down to kiss her. Lei kissed him back, moaning softly. Avi smiled against her lips, running his hands up and down her sides slowly. She moaned louder this time, writhing beneath him. Avi chuckled deeply as he began to kiss her neck. She arched into him, begging him for more.

 

“I love you” Avi whispered sometime later, rolling over onto his side and pulling Lei close to him. “And I love you” Lei replied softly, snuggling closer to him. Before long they had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Morning came far too early for our couple as Avi rolled out of bed grumbling. Before long they were on their way to LA. They didn’t have much farther to go before the reached LA, for which everyone was thankful as they were ready to be home.

 

“Look babe, we’ve made it to Cali” Avi said pointing out the ‘Welcome to California’ sign as they passed it. Just then, Avi’s phone went off signaling an incoming call. “Hey Mitchy, what’s up?” Avi said as he answered the call. Avi nodded his head in understanding, “Okay, I got it, see you then” Avi replied as he ended the call. “What did Mitchy want?” Lei asked following the directions given by the GPS to their new home.

 

Finally, sometime around lunchtime our couples reached their new residence. They pulled into the drive and got out, stretching their legs. Kevin let out a whistle, “Man nice digs” he said looking around. “Very rock and roll” Avi agreed. “Where are the others?” Kini asked as they stood around out front. “They should be along shortly, had to get the bus back” Avi replied. “Oh right, of course...makes sense” Kini said.

 

“I wasn’t exactly expecting a house this big” Lei commented as they looked around the outside of the house while they waited for Scott and the others. “Yea it looks pretty big” Kai agreed. “Well let’s head inside then, the others should be here soon” Lei said as they began to grab what luggage they did bring. A few moments later the others had arrived. “Wow! This place looks amazing!” Mitch exclaimed as he stepped out of the car.

 

“I know right? It’s huge” Scott agreed. Soon everything was moved inside and they stood around deciding on lunch plans. “Well seeing as you guys are new to LA is there any place you would like to try?” Kirstin asked the girls. Lei was on her phone searching for places when she came across a place she knew she just had to try. “Let’s try Yen Sushi & Sake Bar” Lei suggested. “That sounds great!” Kevin agreed as they left to have lunch.

 

A couple of hours later they returned home. “I guess we need to go shopping tomorrow” Lei stated, looking around the empty house. “Hmmm...good idea” Kai agreed. “Well until then we’ll work something out” Kini said. “Well Jeremy and I have a spare bedroom if we want to work out some arrangements” Kirstie commented. “That works, Kini and Haley can stay with you guys and I’m sure Kai and I can try and persuade the boys” Lei said smirking.

 

“Ha try nothing, it wasn’t even gonna be a long ordeal. You know you can stay as long as is necessary” Avi chuckled at the light humor. “Yea just let us head over and clean up the place first” Kevin said receiving a nod of agreement from Avi. “Okay, just let me know?” Lei asked receiving nods. “Well let’s all go chill at our place, maybe go swimming?” Jeremy offered. “Sounds good to me” Kai said as the girls went to grab overnight bags.

 

Once done, everyone left for their destinations. A couple of hours had passed and soon Avi and Kevin joined the others at Kirstin’s place. They spent a few more hours swimming and playing with Olaf and Pascal. Soon after, everyone left with plans to meet for breakfast in the morning, before tagging along with the girls to go do their shopping.

 

Early the next morning, our group met up at Granville for breakfast. “Okay now, we need to find the closest IKEA” Lei said as they left the restaurant. “Well let’s get going then, there’s one just down the street by Burbank Town Center Mall” Scott stated. “Alright sounds good” Lei replied as they piled into the cars and made their way to IKEA. Once there they were greeted by Scott. “Oh my gosh, no way!” Scott said as he approached the group. “Hello” Scott said to him with a smile.

 

“So great to meet you, I’m Scott but to make it less confusing you can call me Toronto, since I’m from there originally” Toronto beamed. “Okay great, otherwise it would’ve gotten crazy confusing, fast” Mitch laughed. “Great, welcome to IKEA, what can I help you queens with today?” Toronto asked. “Well we need furniture” Lei said smiling. “Well you’ve come to the right place, what do you need?” Toronto asked. “Ummm...well we need just about everything?” Kini replied.

 

“Oh well in that case, let’s start with Kitchen and we’ll go from there okay?” Toronto asked. “Great, sounds good” Lei replied as they made their way through the store. A few hours later, they completed their shopping extravaganza at IKEA, before heading to the closest grocery store. Once back at the house, groceries were put away, and they stood around chatting, trying to decided on a good lunch spot.

 

Once they had come to an agreement they set out for food. Not long after, they all retired to the girls’ house and went for a soak in the hot tub. “Ahhh this is nice” Mitch said as they all relaxed for a bit. They sipped on some champagne that they had picked up while they were out. “So when do we need to be back tomorrow morning?” Kai asked Lei. “They’ll be by to deliver everything around 11am” Lei replied. “Oh that’s not too bad” Scott replied, putting his arm around Mitch’s shoulders.

 

Mitch smiled and relaxed into Scott as they chatted more. A short time later they all got out of the hot tub and made preparations for dinner nearby. They went out for dinner then all went their separate ways. “Okay here we are” Avi replied, as they pulled up into the parking lot at Avi and Kevin’s apartment. Lei smiled widely, “I’m anxious to see where the famous ‘meat and potatoes’ shack up when they’re not busy,” she said with a giggle.

 

“Oh yea? Well let me show you the awesomeness of what meat and potatoes can offer” Avi laughed as they made it to the apartment. The four of them made it inside the apartment as the boys set the girls’ luggage on the couch. “Wow I like what you’ve done to the place” Kai said. “Though I have this feeling that you guys didn’t decorate it yourselves” Lei added. “Yea, that was Mitch” Kevin chuckled as they glanced around the room. “Ah well that explains a lot” Kai said. “Yea we’ve added some things to try and our own touch” Avi explained.

 

Lei smiled, “I see.” “Well shall we settle down and watch a movie or something?” Kevin asked as he motioned for the girls to make themselves at home. “Well we could always catch up on some Game of Thrones, I’m a little behind” Lei suggested. Avi smiled widely, “A girl after my own heart” he feigned, his hand over his heart. “Oh shush and come join us” Lei smirked, as Avi and Kevin came shuffling in with drinks and popcorn and settled down on the couch queuing the DVR to play Game of Thrones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Continued in Chapter 9**

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
